Supreme Champion
by Haugh Wards
Summary: In his dreams Harry discovered Voldemort was going to attempt to get him into the TriWizard Tournament. In retaliation he tricked the Goblet of Fire to emit the names of the people who wanted him in the tournament. Four names came out, including Albus Dumbledore. Now the new Supreme Champion is forced into the tournament. See how he fares. Dumbledore!Bashing.
1. Time For A Different Tournament

**Chapter 1**

"Clean your hands you filthy rat," the small figure said.

Lord Voldemort was currently being bathed by an incompetent rat by the name of Peter Pettigrew. On the way back to Britain the weak man attempted to Apparate on his orders. Unfortunately he had forgotten that the many years that Wormtail had spent as a rat had rather diminished part of the man's magic.

It had resulted in him and Wormtail temporarily getting lost on an island in the middle of the ocean. After all the travelling, after all the times Wormtail had managed to drop him in mucus and horse droppings, he was now being bathed in a somewhat near working bath at the home of his father's house in Little Hangleton.

Once he was washed he recounted everything that had happened to him and all his future plans.

"We will get my loyal Death Eater into Hogwarts," the Evil Baby Thingy said. "He shall put Harry Potter's name into the Goblet of Fire, thereby placing him into the tournament. He will have to compete or lose his magic. My plan is foolproof."

And through the night he talked to either himself or to Wormtail, who was cowering in the corner from the gaze of his dear snake, Nagini. Moronically, he spoke about where he was to himself and that he was intending to kill the Muggle gardener when he had the chance. He thought it would be hilarious irony if he killed him, as he had framed him for the murder of his paternal family all those years ago.

If he had known that he was sharing his thoughts with an unknown Horcrux, Harry Potter, he would not have dared think about his plans.

Two hundred miles away, the boy called Harry Potter woke with a start.

Harry Potter had heard everything the Dark Lord was discussing with Peter Pettigrew in his head. How he managed to have a connection like this to Voldemort, he did not know. However, for once he was glad he was connected to Voldemort. He now had to find out a way to thwart his plans. He knew what he would do to start destabilising the plans.

In the darkness of his room he called out to a dear friend of his whom he knew would be delighted to help. A friend whom was very much loyal to him alone.

 _ **Two months later...**_

 _31 October_

Harry Potter smirked as the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore spoke to the crowd of assembled students.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" — he indicated the door behind the staff table — "where they will be receiving their first instructions."

Instead of listening to the elderly wizard, Harry laughed in his thoughts on what would now happen to Voldemort and Barty Crouch.

In the past two months since he had the dream, he had worked on delaying the Dark Lord's return to power. Back on the night he had the vivid dream of Voldemort speaking of his plans to no one in particular he had been on full alert. That night he had called his faithful friend Dobby the House-Elf.

Dobby had been instrumental in guaranteeing his life and guiding him around since then. The elf had transported him to Little Hangleton where he had the elf's help in disposing of the remains of Voldemort's father and filling the grave with transfigured skunk bones, courtesy of Dobby who found the remains. That was the backup plan in case the Goblet of Fire didn't work. As he heard that Voldemort was intending to kill a gardener, he found a local man named Frank Bryce. He had managed to placate the man when he came across the angered man. He convinced the elderly man that he didn't believe him to be a murderer and to go on a well deserved trip. Frank was currently in Brighton, well away from Voldemort.

The original plan, which was still going, was to confuse the Goblet of Fire. Dobby once again had been a major help in that field. The crazy house-elf had gone back to Malfoy Manor to snoop and retrieve a book for Harry on Magical Contracts.

Harry had found a spell in the book that would be of immense help. He had written down his name on parchment and cast a spell on it. He had then tossed the parchment into the Goblet of Fire. It wasn't entering his name into the tournament. His name had to be supplied into the Goblet of Fire for it to work. Once that was done anyone who was attempting to get him into the tournament under their own intent in placing his name would be named instead when the Goblet would identify his name entered into the tournament.

"The Hogwarts champion," Dumbledore called, "is Cedric Diggory!"

The Hufflepuff table went into an uproar of cheers. Harry smiled at this. They deserved recognition after all the teasing Hogwarts did to them.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily as at last the tumult died down. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real —"

But Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking, and it was apparent to everybody what had distracted him.

The fire in the goblet had just turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and borne upon it were four pieces of parchment.

 **IlIlIlI**

Dumbledore eyed the parchments coming out of the Goblet of Fire.

What was going on with the Goblet? It was only supposed to emit four names. He didn't care about the other three. He needed Harry Potter in the tournament.

He knew quite well that Barty Crouch Junior was in the school. The wards of his office always informed him who was behind his door when someone visited. He had stunned the imposter when he had first came up and fed him Veritaserum.

He needed Voldemort to return before Harry would reach adulthood. The boy was only easy to manipulate as long as he resided in Number Four Privet Drive. Once the boy was of age he would undoubtedly move out and seek independence for himself.

He tried to grab hold of the four parchments but Ludo Bagman beat him to it.

"What's the meaning of this Dumbledore," he exclaimed. The joyful man read the first name he could find.

"Tom Riddle," he called out, looking out at the students.

There were only three reactions to the name. Dumbledore had gone into shock at hearing the name announced. The old man was wondering what was going on. Ginny Weasley at the Gryffindor table looked frightened out of her wits and Hermione Granger was looking at Harry Potter inquisitively.

Dumbledore looked towards Harry Potter and noticed a small grin on the boy's face. It made him feel quite uneasy.

"Barty Crouch Junior," Ludo called out, now feeling squeamish. He was getting scared. How could a dead man be in the tournament?

Up at the entrance of the chamber the imposter was feeling terrified. This wasn't supposed to happen. The moment a name was called there was no way out. There was no way the Dark Lord could come to Hogwarts. But he couldn't lose his magic either.

"Peter Pettigrew." Bagman was now feeling faint. Two supposed dead men were named in the tournament. Ludo Bagman knew these men must be alive. He knew the rules of the tournament. Only alive people could be entered. Dead people could not.

Dumbledore was furious. This would be a whole lot of damage control to take care of. He still needed Harry in the tournament.

But who was the fourth named?

Bagman looked up from the fourth parchment and glared at Dumbledore, muttering under his breath before speaking up.

"Albus Dumbledore."

Then he lost it. Albus Dumbledore looked on, shocked. Did his name come out of the Goblet of Fire? He looked out among the students to see angry glares coming from Slytherin. He turned his head around to see other reactions. The Hufflepuff table was glaring at him for stealing their thunder. The Ravenclaw table looked at him as if he should be discussed.

Some Gryffindor students were cheering for him. Mainly the obnoxious ones. His eyes flickered to Harry Potter. The boy was glaring at him in an inquisitive manner. Harry Potter caught his gaze. The boy merely him a brief but hard wink while glaring at him. And that's when he realised it.

Harry Potter tricked the Goblet of Fire.


	2. Is That The Face Of A Killer

**Chapter 2**

Harry was one of two minds.

Elation from not partaking in the TriWizard Tournament. He knew he would not have come out of it alive, as he knew from the dreams that Voldemort was going to kill him in the Third Task. He was also massively surprised when the Goblet of Fire selected Albus Dumbledore as a TriWizard Champion.

He had rigged the Goblet of Fire to spew the names of the people who were intending to use him for the TriWizard Tournament. He knew that the names of Tom Riddle, Peter Pettigrew and Barty Crouch would appear.

But to have the name of Albus Dumbledore come forth as well set off a round of questions in his head. What did the old man have to gain from trying to place his name in the tournament? What were his intentions? Did he know that Barty Crouch Junior was at Hogwarts?

He made his way to the Room of Requirement. Dobby had told him about this room back at the beginning of the school year. He sequestered himself into a comfy chair in the room he wanted, which was a resemblance to the Gryffindor common room.

He thought about the events of the past few years. About the Philosopher's Stone, protected by mediocre traps that children got by. The Chamber of Secrets; how could Dumbledore not know it was a basilisk. Sirius Black escaping from Azkaban. His final thought were on Privet Drive. Year after year he was sent back there without getting any help or counselling for the events that had transpired in the castle walls. He knew quite well that Dumbledore was the one whom had left him at the Dursley's as Hagrid had told him.

Something else clicked in his mind, something that refused to leave his head until he checked up on it. Using the magic of the room, he found a book on the Fidelius Charm. It was light and contained only twenty-two pages. When he had finished he book he was furious. He had already heard that Dumbledore cast the charm to hide his parents from Voldemort's reign of terror. The old man knew that Sirius was not the Secret-Keeper, yet he sent him to Azkaban.

He finally came to the conclusion that was running in his mind. Dumbledore was trying to control him.

 **IlIlIlI**

Beyond the wards of Hogwarts, a curly haired blonde woman had Disapparated away back home to her apartment.

Rita Skeeter was overjoyed with the information she had retrieved. She had snuck into Hogwarts in her Animagus form, as the Headmaster always tried his best to get her evicted. However, because of the event that was transpiring at Hogwarts this year, she had perfect access to the castle without raising suspicion. She was very much hoping to use the opportunity to get an interview with Harry Potter, the most famous student at Hogwarts.

Instead she had gold on her hands. Everyone knew how the Goblet of Fire worked. Everyone knew the Goblet of Fire would only accept people who were living. Rita knew what this meant. It meant that Peter Pettigrew and Barty Crouch Junior were both still alive. She had no idea who Tom Riddle was though.

And the best to happen. Albus Dumbledore, the incompetent Headmaster of Hogwarts and the one to activate the Goblet of Fire, had entered himself into the Tournament. It was pretty obvious as the old man didn't say or do anything to deny it. She knew to herself that writing the article on this development would be fun.

As she used her Quick Quotes Quill for the article she wondered how much chaos would commence.

 **IlIlIlI**

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office pondering how things went so wrong.

Once the hall had emptied itself of students and the castle's guests he had tried to check what charms he could find on the Goblet of Fire. He had cast every complicated charm he knew to try and discern what had caused it to behave the way it did, only to find nothing. There was already too much magic on the Goblet to find any tampering.

As there was no sign of tampering, it would not let him leave the tournament. Signs of tampering would get the named participants out of the tournament. Everyone was going to believe he put his name in the Goblet. The year of isolation he was planning for Harry Potter would be turned on him instead, he realised. Damn Harry Potter.

All he could hope for now was that someone other than Rita Skeeter would publish the fiasco first.

 **IlIlIlI**

"Hey Hermione, where's Harry?" Ron asked, looking around the common room for his friend.

"I don't know, Ron," she said exasperatedly. "He'll be back soon. Just play some chess for the time being."

Shrugging, Ron went over to the nearest table and set up his chess set. Soon he was playing a full game with Seamus Finnegan.

 **IlIlIlI**

Later on that night, a very excited House-elf named Dobby was making his way to the bed that his master Harry Potter had set up.

Dobby loved his friend. No one had ever shown him respect or kindness in his life. The poor elf was treated to a poor life of beatings and tossed into open furnaces by the Malfoy's.

Dobby knew the elder Malfoy's biggest secrets. While out in public Lucius and Narcissa would both be considered one of the best couples in the Wizarding World, their marriage considered unbreakable. Behind the closed doors in their Manor the couple would be constantly arguing. Narcissa had five years ago discovered a better use of the frying pan in her kitchen. Next to being a common visitor handing galleons to the Minister For Magic he was a common visitor at St Mungo's as he didn't know healing spells.

Everything had changed for the elf when he visited Harry Potter in his bedroom two years prior. He remembered being asked to sit down. He had nearly broken down from that question. No one had ever asked him a question before or spoken to him kindly before. He quickly devoted himself to the first person to ever show him kindness. Once he started to know Harry Potter better he realised they weren't so different. Both of them, forced to work and punished if they argued with the forcer about anything.

Dobby was appalled at how the leader of the light, Albus Dumbledore, condemned Harry Potter with a disgusting family. Dumbledore had himself told the magical community he had hid Harry away and was watching him himself. Dobby quickly realised the old man had an agenda. It had intensified in the past hour when he hid himself in the old man's office and overheard his musings. He was quite sure Harry Potter would want to know what was going on.

Dobby found his bed and was about to get in when something caught his eye. He made his way to a wrapped package that was lying on a small table. There was a label on it that merely said _DOBBY_. Dobby tore open the fabric felt package. Out fell some socks and a note. Dobby picked up the note.

 _Dobby, thank you for all your help with everything. As a token of my gratitude, I got you these socks. Enjoy.  
-Your Friend Harry_ _Potter_

Dobby picked up the bundle of socks. There was at least ten pairs. Nearly all of them were brightly coloured with tints of red and gold over them. There were a few plain ones too, but that still mattered a lot to Dobby.

Tears in his large green tennis ball eyes from the gesture, Dobby climbed into his bed, holding onto his bundle of socks.

"You're my best friend Harry Potter."

 **IlIlIlI**

The next morning saw several owls fly in to the Great Hall with the _Daily Prophet_ in their talons.

Hermione picked up the one delivered to her and spewed out the pumpkin juice she was drinking, dousing Ron and his food.

Harry peered over and read the article Hermione was looking at.

 _ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
"SEEKING GLORY"  
by Rita Skeeter_

 _Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, is up to his tricks again._

 _Last night, the 31st of October, Hogwarts played host to revealing the names that came out of the Goblet of Fire for the TriWizard Tournament._

 _Representing Beauxbatons Academy of Magic is Fleur Delacour, daughter of the former French Minister For Magic, Julien Delacour. Representing Durmstrang Institute is Viktor Krum of the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team with whom he is Seeker._

 _However, Hogwarts seems to have selected five champions. However, I must tell my readers a certain rule in regarding the Goblet of Fire. From the books I have read about the Tournament, if someone tries to enter a name of someone who is dead it will not be accepted. Therefore there was a huge surprise when the names of Peter Pettigrew and Barty Crouch Junior came out of the Goblet of Fire. Another named Tom Riddle came out, yet no information has been found on this character. Cedric Diggory of Hufflepuff House was selected for Hogwarts, who is very much alive._

 _The biggest surprise was the fifth name. Albus Dumbledore's name came out of the Goblet of Fire. The man whom celebrates many titles: Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, defeater of Grindelwald, Flamel's apprentice, and Headmaster among many others, was selected to partake in the tournament. Albus Dumbledore is clearly seeking out more glory for himself, as it is well known he is obsessed with his fame. He is also known to be quite barmy. Maybe he is seeking the prize money to buy his favourite sweets and has stopped stealing money from private vaults._

 _In regards to the two supposed dead people I call on the Ministry of Magic to investigate how they could be alive._

 _This reporter will bring you more of the news of the supreme champion Albus Dumbledore as it unfolds._

 **IlIlIlI**

Albus Dumbledore sat up at the Head Table, glaring at the article in the paper. With this information out in the open, Rita would undoubtedly seek information on Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. Once she would find that there was no trial, he would be in very deep trouble.

How dare Rita suggest he wanted fame. He didn't need any more. He already knew that he was the best and most famous wizard in the world.

I do not steal from vaults, he thought angrily. Except for Harry's. But it's not like he needs it. Hmmm, a thousand galleons would buy me plenty of sweets. I am definitely entering this tournament.

 **IlIlIlI**

In Little Hangleton Tom Riddle AKA Lord Voldemort heard the most disconcerting news. The previous night at a late time Barty Crouch informed him what had happened with the Goblet of Fire.  
Voldemort was undoubtedly furious with the outing of his name in the tournament, knowing full well what it meant if he didn't participate.

Wormtail had retrieved the _Daily Prophet_ for him from Barty. Everything was now going down the drain. Not only was his filthy Muggle father's name exposed as his, but his two most useful spies had been ousted as alive. The least he could hope for was for Dumbledore to get himself killed in the task.

Now he was being lowered into a cauldron in front of his father's grave. He needed to get the ritual done now. As he knew Wormtail was only with him for protection he was absolutely convinced that his blood would be forcibly taken after his hand would be chopped off.

Wormtail raised his wand, closed his eyes, and spoke to the night.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!"  
The surface of the grave cracked. What looked like human bones were lowered into the cauldron. The diamond surface of the water broke and hissed; it sent sparks in all directions and turned a vivid, sickly looking green  
And now Wormtail was whimpering. He pulled a long, thin, shining silver dagger from inside his cloak. His voice broke into petrified sobs.  
"Flesh — of the servant — w-willingly given — you will — revive — your master."  
He stretched his right hand out in front of him — the hand with the missing finger. He gripped the dagger very tightly in his left hand and swung it upward before bringing it down on his arm.  
He screamed long into the night with the pain that had been brought upon him.  
"B-blood of the enemy … forcibly taken … you will … resurrect your foe."  
He had to pretend and force the idea that he was the enemy to make this work. He didn't notice the colour in the cauldron was already going wrong. When he had eventually pierced his skin and dropped a trickle of blood into the cauldron he noticed the colour difference.

The cauldron was now spitting red and purple sparks in the air above the cauldron, while the liquid inside was pale brown. Wormtail was becoming terrified. It wasn't supposed to be this colour. It was supposed to be white.  
Quickly he conjured a ladle and started stirring the contents inside the cauldron hoping to get it to turn white. Instead it turned from brown to dark pink.

Wormtail was suddenly tossed several feet as the cauldron exploded with the content that was in it.

The cauldron tipped over, flattening Nagini and tossing a very unusual figure out.  
Right now the Dark Lord Voldemort was unconscious. He would be for some time. Wormtail hadn't realised it, but he had attempted his Animagus transformation unconsciously in his mind just before he chopped his hand off. The bones of the skunk that was placed in the cauldron coincided with the small arm of the rat. The excessive amount of years as a rat had made the blood Peter had withdrawn from himself made it a combination of skunk, rat's arm, and rat's blood.

The Dark Lord was a sight to behold. The appearance of the man was now half rat from the waist up while from the waist down he was now a skunk. As Wormtail had started stirring the potion in the ritual the magic belonging to Lord Voldemort was brushed and thrashed around before it was supposed to enter him. As the cauldron exploded before his magic had re-entered him he had lost the magicks of his body.

Lord Voldemort turned into a squib.


	3. Prank Fuelled Leading

**AN:** **I am loving the response this story is getting. I am really enjoying typing this so far. I will not be serious with this story. This story is just being written for fun.  
Something I'd like to say to _Slytherin66_ regarding Fleur in a review. She won't become a Weasley, she'll become a... (Read and find out)**

 **Chapter 3**

In Auror Headquarters alarms were going off in the office of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

The dark skinned man quickly found what the problem was. It seemed there was a high amount of magical energy crackling in the air in Little Hangleton, a known Muggle location. He called for two Aurors to assist him to the location.

Nymphadora ("Write that again and I will hex you") Tonks and Proudfoot were called up to help Shacklebolt. All three of them apparated to the Little Hangleton Cemetery where the magical energy was being detected.

"Scour the place for the magical residue," Kingsley ordered.

Proudfoot made his way to the older graves of fifty years while Tonks and Kingsley scoured the more recent ones. He came across a strange sight when he came to the Riddle Family grave.

He immediately recognised a man whom was believed to be dead for thirteen years. He immediately put magic suppressing cuffs on the rat like man.  
He looked then at the most strangest creature he had ever come across. Never in his wildest imagination did he think he would come across a giant half skunk, half rat. There was a flattened snake underneath the cauldron.

Something caught his eye that was lying in the pocket of Peter Pettigrew. He pulled out a wand that he recognised immediately. He'd had a confrontation with Lord Voldemort fifteen years prior that he escaped from. He recognised the wand of Lord Voldemort.

Something was not right here. He needed to call some people in the Ministry to help out. He wasn't going to call Dumbledore. He always found the man suspicious in the war, even if he was the leader of the light.

 **IlIlIlI**

Draco Malfoy was thoroughly enjoying himself. Normally he would be happy when he got the chance to show Potter that he was above him, which never went down well. Or when Pansy would proceed to show him what a good kisser he was. What he didn't know was that Pansy only did it for the Malfoy money. She wanted gold desperately and she knew the Malfoy family had plenty. Marry and Divorce Draco, that was her plans.

"And there we go," he said to himself, finishing the charmed badges he had created. Now he had three different badges for the tournament ready to sell. All he needed now was the Doubling Charm. With the help of a reluctant Sixth Year he managed to achieve what he was desiring.

"Let's see," he pondered as looked at the badges that said _Dumbledore Stinks_ , _Support Cedric Diggory: The Real Hogwarts Champion_ , and _Dumbledore Is A Moron_.

"Do you really think you're going to get away with it?" the sixth year asked him.

Draco smirked. "We'll see," he laughed. Then a strange sense hit him. "I just got the feeling Potter will buy one."

He shook it off. Potter was Dumbledore's Golden Boy. He'd back up the old man. He didn't know how wrong he was.

 **IlIlIlI**

The next day Harry was on his way to the Owlery to see his faithful owl. Hedwig always relaxed him when his friends were annoying. Ron was talking aloud in support of Dumbledore in the Tournament, which Harry quickly found annoying as he was currently pissed at the Headmaster. Hermione was harassing him to tell her what he had done to the Goblet.  
He knew he hadn't slipped up. He had made sure to have his regular expression on when the champions were selected. Of course he should have known she would suspect him. Everything that had happened on Halloween at Hogwarts was somehow related to him.

He was now ascending the steps to the Owlery. He turned in the door and saw a sight he hadn't seen before.

There was a silvery blonde woman in the room, who was stroking Hedwig's feathers.

"You are such a beautiful owl."

HOOT.

"I know you know."

HOOT.

"Who is your owner?"

HOOT.

"Harry Potter."

HOOT.

"I think he's gorgeous."

HOOT.

"I'd love to see his bare chest."

THUD.

Fleur smiled evilly. She had come up to send a letter to her parents and found the magnificent snowy owl. She knew this was Harry Potter's owl. She heard the girls of Hogwarts saying that Harry Potter owned a beautiful snowy owl. When she heard someone nearby, Hedwig looked at the door happily. Fleur had noticed Harry out of the corner of her eye and decided to play a trick on him. And it succeeded.

She walked out the door and found Harry Potter unconscious. Smirking, she leant down and _Renervated_ him, moving herself close to him.

Harry's eyes opened immediately and saw the most gorgeous dark blue eyes he could see.  
The girl had lovely silvery blonde hair that had flowed perfectly with her figure. He so desperately wanted to reach up and touch the girl's hair and let his hand run freely.

"Enjoying the view," she asked, a brief smirk on her lips.

Harry panicked. Had he been too obvious?

"N-no," he spoke quickly.

"That's a shame," she said wistfully. "It has such a wonderful round shape, doesn't it. Such an amazing size."

Harry's mouth opened in shock at what he was hearing.

"Such roundness," he said slowly, before mentally slapping himself in the head.

Fleur helped the young boy up and pointed at the sun. "It is isn't it."

Harry went as red as a fire engine when he realised it was the _sun_ she was talking about.

"Good bye, Harry Potter," she said kindly, before walking away with a little smile on her face.

 **IlIlIlI**

Gringotts

Harry Potter strode into the wizarding bank. Dobby had brought him to London through elf- apparition.

He was soon steered into the office of his Account Manager, where an exchange over arguments about Bank Statements came into the fold. Eventually his parents will was discovered in the meeting and both wizard and goblin fantasising hurting Albus Dumbledore.

 **IlIlIlI**

"Alright, tell me what happened," Amelia Bones ordered. "Why are you alive?"

It was now morning in the Ministry of Magic. Overnight she had been awoken and alerted that Peter Pettigrew was found alive in a Muggle cemetery. It wasn't until now that she got the chance to interrogate the man.

Peter knew he couldn't escape if he tried. That would alert the Ministry that he was an Unregistered Animagus. Also there was magic suppression cuff on his arm, meaning his transformation wouldn't work.

Amelia nodded to her Auror. The Auror force fed Peter Veritaserum with three drops on his tongue.

She repeated her question to him. "Because I'm not dead."

Amelia realised she asked the wrong question. "Did you fake your death?"

"Yes I did," he said monotonously. When Amelia asked why he elaborated. From there more questions were asked and answered. By six that night there was an immediate trial set for Peter Pettigrew. Voldemort was still knocked out and locked in a Ministry Chamber while the trial had taken place.

Rita got all the juicy news in the room, despite the fact no reporters were seen in the room. But she knew how to spin that. Soon it was reaching newspapers all over Britain.

Sirius Black is innocent.

 **IlIlIlI**

Also that morning another silvery blonde haired wizard was walking into the Dining Room in his manor.

Upon seeing that his breakfast wasn't on the table he wasn't happy.  
Stifling a deep yawn he called to his wife.  
"Honey, where is my breakfast," he called out.

His wife , whom was in the kitchen was angry. But she had the easiest way to get back at him.  
"They're being cooked on the frying pan."

She heard a small scream from the next room. Currently Narcissa was very angry at her husband. She hadn't yet had the chance to knock him on the head since the Quidditch World Cup for his antics.

"What the fu-"

"Don't you swear in my house, Lucius."

Her husband quickly apologised as he read through the article on the _Daily Prophet_. How could the Dark Lord get himself into the Tournament? Especially when the members of the Ministry still had people hunt for the elusive Dark Lord in South-eastern Europe.

CLANK.

Lucius jumped up and saw what was being laid down on the table in front of him and his wife's current hairstyle

"There's no plates right now," Narcissa said, with a huge smile on her face. "Eat out of the frying pan."

Lucius fled.

Narcissa smiled at her retreating husband. It was always amusing aggravating the man. She had fixed up her hair to look like her sister Bella's, whom he was still scared of many years later.

She sat down for her own breakfast, summoning a plate. While eating she picked up the _Daily Prophet_. She smiled as she read. It's good to be in charge, she thought.

 **IlIlIlI**

Albus Dumbledore made his way through angry students and crowds the next day. The Hufflepuff students glared at him with the utmost loathing on their faces. The Slytherin students were no different, like Hufflepuff they were wearing badges that said _Dumbledore Stinks_. He knew who the perpetrator was immediately. But this time Draco Malfoy had actually covered his tracks, which was quite amusing to the headmaster, as the boy was not _Slytherin enough_ to cover anything up.  
The Ravenclaw's were looking at him curiously and whispering to the people they were with. It was very disconcerting for the headmaster  
Then he came across Harry Potter, who was walking by with a goofy look on his face, who was also wearing a _Dumbledore Stinks_ badge(much to his disconcert). Malfoy was massively surprised when Harry Potter bought one off him.

"Harry, my boy," he said jovially. "May I speak with you in my office."

Harry's countenance changed immediately. Now in front of the Headmaster stood a very pissed off and angry Harry Potter.

"Headmaster," he said coldly. Albus Dumbledore frowned. What had warranted the behaviour he was now seeing in Harry Potter? "Does your meeting involve academics?"

"I just want to have a talk with you, Harry. In my office."

"If the meeting doesn't involve academics, then I'm afraid I must call my Head of House Professor McGonagall as a witness to the proceedings."

Dumbledore was confused. The boy hadn't automatically done as he asked? This wasn't a matter that could be heard by his Deputy. Even she was angry with him for putting his name in the Tournament and didn't believe him. He was furious when he found her just half an hour ago with the badges Malfoy created, hers saying Support Cedric Diggory: The Real Hogwarts Champion.

"Surely we can overlook that."

"I'm afraid not Headmaster," Harry said smoothly. "You know what, I find it odd that you seem to be somewhat having a fond interest in me. Do you often meet with your young, male students or is it just me?"

Dumbledore screwed up his face in disgust. Of course he was gay but he didn't like what the young boy was implying.

"Harry-"

"Why are you calling me by my first name?" Harry asked. He shook his head. "It is a huge lack of professionalism on your part." Harry continued before the old man could interrupt. "If you wish to have a conversation in your office, it had best be about academics. However, as it isn't, I will just say that I wish you a good day. And that I believe Cedric Diggory is the true champion."

And with that Harry left a dumbfounded Dumbledore sputtering in the hallway, whom was wondering what the hell had just happened?

 **IlIlIlI**

Sirius Black was wandering the streets in his Animagus form, looking for some food for himself and Buckbeak.

He had been back on the run for three months since he left Hogwarts, wandering the streets in search of food and news from the wizarding world.

He was in Huddersfield the previous day. Now he had travelled ten miles away from there in the past twenty four hours. It was now night-time and he didn't know where he was.

He started looking around for a sign or a business. He noticed an ominous glow nearby. He ran forward to see what it was. It was a pub, in bright neon writing it said _The Hanged Man_.  
But where was he. He didn't have a map to tell him where he was.  
He decided to sniff the air. What in blue Merlin was that smell? He put his snout to the ground and sniffed harder and started walking towards the foul stench to see what it was.

In Little Hangleton Graveyard Auror John Dawlish was gagging at the smell that had been left behind the previous day. Just before the unusual skunk had been taken away it had left off a terrible protruding smell near the spilled cauldron. He was sent on cleaning detail of the area and he hated it. It didn't help that he was partnered with the annoying new Auror Tonks.  
He eyed the entrance of the graveyard, wondering when he would be able to leave. He strained his eyes to see who had come into the graveyard. Immediately he started hyperventilating when he saw the dog that had entered the graveyard.

Great Merlin, he thought. The myth is true. Black dogs haunt graveyards. And he promptly fainted.

Tonks, who had been working on the Sirius Black case extensively by order of her boss, Amelia Bones, had been informed that Sirius Black was an illegal Animagus. The moment she saw the dog she went over to the dog she believed to be Sirius Black.

"Hello, man's best friend," she said softly to the animal. The dog nuzzled himself on her hand, enjoying her touch.

She pulled out the recent edition of the _Daily Prophet_ she had on her, the one that declared that Sirius Black was indeed innocent.

"Look at this."

Upon seeing the headline Sirius fainted. Tonks knew this was indeed Sirius Black. She transformed the dog back into his human form, which had immediately reawakened him.

"I've been cleared," he said slowly, in an ecstatic but slow voice.

Tonks nodded. "But there's still something that needs to be cleared up. You need to register your Animagus form with the Ministry."

 **IlIlIlI**

The article that appeared in the _Daily Prophet_ the next day once more brought chaos.

 _MINISTER FUDGE OUSTED AS MINISTER FOR MAGIC  
by Rita Skeeter_

 _Last night in the Ministry of Magic an Auror appeared with a deliriously happy Sirius Black who had proceeded into the office of Amelia Bones to clear his name. What happened in the room was the unravelling of events that had transpired on the 2nd of November 1981._

 _It was revealed in an recent issue that Peter Pettigrew was captured alive and thoroughly questioned about why he was indeed still living. The interrogation had revealed the innocence and framing of Sirius Black._

 _It had also revealed the incompetence in the investigation the Ministry had constructed in what happened. Minister Cornelius Fudge was first on the scene on the London street and had proceeded to have the wand of Sirius Black's snapped, and along with Bartemius Crouch and Albus Dumbledore had him sent off to Azkaban without a trial._

 _Albus Dumbledore, who has often told people that it is better to do what is right than what is easy, sent off the celebrated Auror to Azkaban without a trial. This was not right to do. He is currently under a lot of scrutiny for entering himself in the Triwizard Tournament._

 _After Minister Fudge was ousted, he was immediately arrested on several counts of fraud, embezzlement and bribery._

 _After Amelia Bones declined the offer, Sirius Black was voted in as the Interim Minister until a new Minister is elected._

Albus Dumbledore was hyperventilating when he read the last line in the article.

"Oh, Merlin!" he sobbed. "We're completely screwed!"

Oh well, he thought. It could be worse. At least I know what's going to happen in the TriWizard Tournament. That will be a huge advantage.

An owl suddenly flew in to his office and delivered a note to him. He was being summoned for a meeting in the Ministry in the Department of Magical Games and Sports.

He went off to the meeting, expecting to just find Ludo Bagman and Barty Crouch. Instead, when he got there there was a room full of the ICW's from France and Bulgaria, Ludo Bagman, Amelia Bones, the new Minister Sirius Black and Obliviators.

"Hello, Albus Dumbledore," spat Ivan Dmotjir, the ICW Representative from Bulgaria. The French ICW Representative, currently Julien Delacour, father of Champion-to-be Fleur Delacour and former Minister, looked as much pissed off as Ivan. Both of them were furious and pissed off with Albus Dumbledore for how he behaved at the TriWizard Opening. When they found out they couldn't remove him from the Tournament, they unceremoniously succeeded at managing to remove Albus Dumbledore from the ICW in anger.

But now there was a new plan. One that the prankster Minister had come up with.

"Albus Dumbledore," said Sirius Black mischievously. "As you already know what is involved in the three tasks in the TriWizard Tournament we have come to a warranted decision to have your memories removed of what is entailed in the tasks."

Dumbledore tried to escape, but the room was heavily warded and there were guards at the door. He later woke up at Hogwarts with no memory of what was going to happen in the TriWizard Tournament. As he hadn't stored his memories of the knowledge of the tasks around his Pensieve he would not find out easily what would be in the first task.

After the business was concluded in Obliviating the knowledge from Albus Dumbledore Sirius Black went down to the Holding Cells deep in the Ministry. The only people that could access this room was the Minister for Magic, the DMLE Head, Amelia Bones, and the Chief Warlock, whom would soon be replaced.

He took a look into the cell that belonged to the Dark Skunk. He knew who it was immediately and how it happened. Back when he sniffed around the graveyard in his Animagus form he had smelt the scent of Harry at the Riddle grave. He knew how it must have happened. His godson had therefore tampered with the ritual and pranked Voldemort into the form of a half rat, half skunk.

Another idea came to mind, one that would indeed humiliate the now squib Dark Lord before being tossed in Azkaban. Smiling evilly, he noted the idea in his head. Force the squib lord into the Tournament.

 **IlIlIlI**

In the Gaunt Shack in Little Hangleton, a dark cave by the seaside, in a Gringotts vault, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, and in the forehead of a famed wizard, the soul containers belonging to Lord Voldemort dissipated for the final time. As it was soul _magic_ that had made these objects, the magic of the Horcruxes went away when it sensed the original soul had lost its magic.

In the tattoos of the Death Eaters, the soul magic that was used in creating the Dark Marks had dissipated. However, as Lord Voldemort had leeched off a small amount of his followers magic for his own self, the magic in the disgusting tattoos had turned the followers into instant squibs along with their master.

The result ended up with Lucius unable to perform a simple spell, earning the ire of his irate wife, whom proceeded to whack him constantly that day with the dreaded Frying Pan.  
In Azkaban, the increasingly insanely loyal Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange stabbed herself to death, disgusted that she had lost her magic, as did her husband and his brother.  
In Hogwarts the imposter Barty Crouch had lost his magic. The real Alastor Moody decided to try and escape one more time, refusing to give up hope, and found a squib in the room. Smiling viciously, he took out his revenge on the man for kidnapping him. The chain of events following this would have both Crouch men in Azkaban and would start the reforming of the Wizarding World.  
Severus Snape would stay on at Hogwarts for the time being, as there was 'no silly wand waving' in his Potions class.

 **IlIlIlI**

Harry was dragged to an abandoned classroom by his closest friend, Hermione Granger. Upon arriving, she locked the door.

"Now, Harry," she said. "You are going to tell me what you have done."

Harry smiled cheekily. "Ok, it was my fault. I made the Rabbit of Caerbannog in a bad potions attempt. I'm a failure and I accidentally killed the French warriors that had shown up."

Hermione couldn't help herself. She burst into loud laughter. It was wonderful to hear Harry cheery for a change. Normally he would be morose and depressed, never showing much happiness.

She changed her tone of voice. There was really no need to be bossy in asking what was going on.

"Harry, can you tell me what is going on."

"Can I trust you not to tell anyone?"

"Harry, I'm your friend," she said shocked. "Friends trust each other. A true friend remains loyal and that's what I want to be."

Harry looked at her. She looked at him pleadingly, desperate to be given a chance. But the problem was her blind faith in authority figures. But he decided to tell her everything.

Somehow he had switched her allegiances in that conversation from liking Dumbledore to hating him.

In return for opening her eyes to the uselessness of Albus Dumbledore, she decided to help Harry get the girl he was currently having a crush on, whom she had noticed seemed to have a crush on him too. After all, he knew very little about women.

 **IlIlIlI**

In Nurmengard Prison Gellert Grindelwald was being given his daily breakfast by the guard that came to his cell.

"How are you today, Nikolai?" he asked cheerily to the guard.

"Not good, I think my wife has found out I have a mistress," Nikolai grumbled.

"You told her about me," Gellert faked sadness, eliciting a laugh from the guard.

"I have some good news for you, all the way from British soil," he whispered.

"What is it?" asked Grindelwald.

In response Nikolai tossed in the Bulgarian version of the _Daily Prophet_.

Five minutes later the guards of Nurmengard heard howling laughter from the cell of Gellert Grindelwald high above.

"Oh, Albus you bloody moron," Gellert laughed, wiping a tear from his eye. He picked up the paper again to read the story. "I always prayed for you to be humiliated sometime, now I've got my wish."


	4. How Can You Tell It's A Bad Day?

**Chapter 4**

With a predatory gleam on her face, the woman left the kitchen. In her hand was the most deadliest weapon men would fear when they said or did something stupid.

The woman was approaching her target, she was now mere feet away from the opened door to her target's bedroom. She managed to sneak in to the dark room without making a sound. She eyed the place she wanted so badly to hit. The man was snoring away loudly. There was no way he would have heard her coming in to the room. Smiling predatorily, she swung the cast iron frying pan into the man's face.

Lucius Malfoy was immediately thrown from his bed from the impact the Frying Pan had given him.  
Lying on the floor, he cursed in his head that he married Narcissa. He only chased her at Hogwarts because she was beautiful and a member of the prominent Black Family. What he had not taken into account was the threats he got from her sister Bellatrix of dismemberment if he hurt her and Narcissa's obsession of hitting bad husbands with a frying pan.

"What did you do that for?" he shouted at her.

"I've been hoping to do that to you ever since your antics at the Quidditch Cup."

Lucius stared at his wife. "What makes you think that it was me?" he said coolly.

Smirking she said, "I can recognise a moron like you anywhere."

Managing to draw himself up to full height, he glared at his wife. "You couldn't recognise me," he said haughtily. "I was wearing a mask."

He realised too late what he had said. Narcissa's eyes had narrowed and her body language was screaming 'I'm gonna hit you with a Frying Pan until you're brain damaged.' There was only one way out of this. He immediately grabbed his wand and screamed "Sectumsempra."

Except nothing happened. Narcissa was preparing to dodge when she realised nothing had happened. Lucius looked at his wand, as if he was seeing it for the first time. The spell hadn't come out? What was going on?

"Expelliarmus," he called out, pointing his wand at his stunned wife. Still nothing happened. He started shaking his wand, thinking it had somehow malfunctioned. No sparks appeared, not even a flicker of one.

His eyes darted to his wife, who was slowly advancing on him, holding that terrifying weapon called a Frying Pan.

After seven hits, Lucius had gone unconscious in terror. Narcissa looked at her Frying Pan proudly. She couldn't believe she had underestimated Muggle ingenuity years beforehand. She knew quite well Muggles made these awesome creations. Five years prior she had came across their former house elf Dobby making their food on a frying pan. She had yelled at the elf for taking something so Muggle in to the manor. After 'accidentally' hitting Lucius for the first time with it she realised she found something worse than the Cruciatus Curse as Lucius curled up in his bed to cry through the pain on the first night. Not even the Dark Lord could do that to him. In gratitude to Dobby for bringing the deadly weapon to her knowledge she started whacking Lucius every time he would abuse the poor elf. She was glad the elf was gone. She only wished the little creature had brought her with him. Anything was better than being married to a pure-blood snob.

 **IlIlIlI**

The reunion between Harry and his godfather Sirius was filled with joy for both.

It was now the Hogsmeade weekend and Minister Sirius Black decided to take the day off to finally spend some time with his godson. Amelia Bones was taking over for him for the day as there wasn't much for the DMLE to handle at the moment.

"It's wonderful to see you again Sirius," Harry beamed. "Especially with clean clothes and nice hair."

Sirius had started changing his attire. His hair was still straggly from his stay in Azkaban, but was considerably shorter to look like it had from his days at Hogwarts. He was wearing clean clothes and smelled fresh.

"Come on, Harry," he said in a friendly tone. "Let's go get a drink."

Godfather and Godson walked into the Three Broomsticks. Upon entering the bar the entire room went silent. Although everyone now knew Sirius Black was indeed innocent, most couldn't handle seeing him as they had all grown to hate him for being a supposedly loyal Death Eater and that he was now the Minister for Magic.

Madam Rosmerta came over to Sirius. "Your private room is ready Minister."

"Thank you very much Rosmerta," he said.

Many patrons sighed in relief that Sirius wasn't going to be in the same room with them. Harry looked at Sirius curiously, wondering why Sirius requested a private room.

Minutes later he found his answer.

"Tell me Harry," said Sirius, gulping down some Firewhisky. "What did you do to Voldemort?"

Harry panicked at once. He looked at his godfather and noticed his shoulders shaking in mirth.

"What do you mean?" Harry tried to ask innocently.

Sirius started laughing. "You think I don't know that it was you. I could smell you in that graveyard Harry."

Harry sighed. He related to his godfather what he had done. He told him he had read Voldemort's mind and discovered his plans for him and his rebirth. He told him how he placed skunk bones in the grave of Voldemort's father up to his pranking of the Goblet of Fire.

By this time Sirius was laughing so loud, he couldn't control himself at all.

Harry had so far not mentioned to his godfather his suspicions of Dumbledore and that Dumbledore was pilfering money from his account and had gone against his parents will.

"And now you've pranked Dumbledore into the tournament," Sirius laughed. "I'd love to have seen the look on the old coot's face."

Harry stared at Sirius. He spoke of Dumbledore in a disrespectful manner. But why?

He asked him.

"Because once I was pardoned by Amelia, I told her Dumbledore knew I was innocent," Sirius said. "I had never seen anyone as angry as I have seen her that day. She said Dumbledore should have ordered me a trial. Apparently as Chief Warlock he could have placed me under his protection instead of having you go back in time to rescue me. That is a decision the Minister can't override."

Harry sighed in relief. That just made everything easier to talk to Sirius about Dumbledore. So he relayed his discoveries from the past while since Dumbledore's name came out of the Goblet of Fire. When he told him about the Fidelius Charm, Sirius' face was in a mask of fury.

"Are you telling me he knew Pettigrew was the Secret-Keeper, and yet he left me to rot in Azkaban," he snarled.

Harry nodded.

"I'm ordering him in to a trial," Sirius fumed. He relaxed himself before he could get even more angry.

"We've spent enough time cooped up in here Harry," commented Sirius. "Let's go down to the pub."

They went back down to the pub. No one noticed Sirius returning so there was no silence.

"'Ello, 'Arry Potter," said a voice.

Harry turned to the voice. Fleur Delacour was standing behind him, holding a tray with drinks.

" 'Ow are you today," she said kindly.

Harry mumbled 'fine' while staring at the floor.

"Minister Black," she introduced herself. "Nice to meet you. I'm Fleur Delacour."

"Ah, you're Julien's daughter," he asked. She nodded in response. "How is he?"

"He's 'ere," she said. "Why don't you join us for a drink?"

Harry was mouthing at him _no_. Sirius knew immediately what had been running in his godson's head when he saw the behaviour. There was no way he was going to let Harry get away from this.

"Of course we will join you," he said amiably. He looked at Harry. "Why don't you take the tray for Fleur. Be a gentleman."

Harry was glaring daggers at his godfather. He knew what he was trying to do. Harry never felt so awkward in his life.

"In fact you should take half of the tray," he said smirking. "Share something with Fleur."

This time both youngsters blushed red. Sirius laughed to himself and made his way over to the table Julien Delacour and his wife Apolline were at.

"Hello Julien," Sirius said sliding himself into the seat. "How are you today?"

"Ah, Sirius," Julien smiled. "How good to see you again. This is my wife Apolline, by the way."

"Charmed," Sirius said, taking her hand and kissing it. Turning to Harry he smirked. "Why don't you try this on Fleur, Harry?"

Harry once again blushed. Inside he was furious. Why was his godfather doing this to him?

Fleur held out her hand to Harry, hoping for him to kiss her hand. Secretly she was hoping for him to kiss her somewhere else.

Feeling incredibly awkward, Harry shakily took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on it.

The ice was soon broken. They all settled in at the table, Sirius was having a pleasant conversation with Julien and Apolline. Fleur had broken the ice by asking Harry about himself.

He told her a bit about his life. He didn't tell her about his time at the Dursley's, but he told her about how he discovered magic and how he was enthralled with it and a bit about his friends.  
She, in turn, told him a bit about herself. Although she was raised in a loving family, she experienced quite a bit of bullying at school and had very few friends. They were soon laughing at a joke she told about a salamander and Harry felt all the awkwardness go away as he began to get to know her.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Harry looked up from his conversation with Fleur to see a very angry Ron Weasley glaring down at him.

"Why are you not sitting with us?" Ron said angrily. "Instead you decide that we're not good enough for you that you have to sit with opposing schools. She'll try to find out from you what Dumbledore is going to do in the Tournament."

Harry gritted his teeth. He was not happy with his so called friend at the moment. Ron had tried making badges in retaliation to Malfoy's _Dumbledore Stinks_ to _Dumbledore: Supreme Champion_ and tried to get Harry to do it. Harry had told him coldly he would not support Dumbledore. Ron had called him a traitor and stormed off to the Great Hall in search of food. Harry was slowly beginning to realise Ron was like a parasite. He never let Harry be by himself. When he tried to make more friends Ron was always against it. He had also realised Ron was trying to make him lazy. Why else would he insult work and studying. Ron only liked food and Quidditch. Maybe Hermione was right. Ron was a terrible friend.

Withholding his gaze, Ron turned and stormed away. He jumped in the air slightly before disappearing to his table.

" 'Zat ought to do it," Fleur said, stowing away her wand.

Harry looked at her wand and then back at Ron, who was messily eating a beef stew. Hermione was sitting with him and as usual looked repulsed by his table manners.

"What did you do to him?"

"Whatever he normally does the most will increase his desire for what he does the most," she said with a little smile on her face.

What did Ron do the most other then laze about? The answer quickly appeared in Harry's head.

"Eating," he muttered.

Fleur looked at him before bursting into laughter. Harry joined in laughing.

 **FLASH!**

Harry blinked as the bright light of the flash went off.

"Our new Minister enjoying a drink with the French Representative for the ICW and Harry Potter," said a voice. Harry looked up and drew eyes with a curly haired blonde. "And let's not forget Fleur Delacour, Champion of Beauxbatons."

"Hello Rita," Sirius said edgily. He kept his tongue held. There was no reason to annoy Rita with the amount of reputations she had ruined.

"Minister," she said cordially. Her eyes drew to Harry. "Harry Potter. How nice to meet you."

Harry decided to mimic what he had done to Fleur earlier. He took Rita's hand and kissed it.

"Quite the charmer, aren't you Mr Potter," she spoke. "Go get a drink Bozo."

Her loyal photographer scurried over to the bar.

"Mr Potter," she asked, feigning nervousness. "Could I possibly have an interview."

Harry felt nervous. He didn't want to talk with the reporter while he was enjoying himself.

"Maybe later on today," he caved. "Not while I'm enjoying myself. I'll see you here in two hours."

"Splendid," she praised him and then walked over to the bar.

"Harry, do you know what you have done," Sirius hissed.

"What?"

"That is Rita Skeeter," he hissed. "She's famous for destroying reputations."

At hearing this Harry had two thoughts. One was to avoid her at all costs and leave while he could. On the other hand he could possibly give her the dirt on Dumbledore he found out. The Wizarding World would be furious with him.

"What about Dumbledore's reputation?" Harry asked his godfather.

Sirius was about to retort until he realised what Harry was saying.

"Now, that's a good idea," he noted. "Yes, we will meet her in a couple of hours. I'm going to be there to make sure nothing gets out of line. Now back to what I was saying about the Kneazle Julien..."

Harry went back to his conversation with Fleur. Unconsciously he had brought his arm up and placed it around her. Fleur shivered with happiness at the feel. Her crush on Harry was growing by each new second she was getting to know him.

Sirius smiled at the spectacle in front of him. It was good to see Harry cheerful. From what he heard from Remus Harry was usually morose and depressed at school.

"Another drink, Rosmerta," he called over to her.

 **Two Hours Later:**

"Be careful about what you say about yourself, remember," Sirius said warningly.

"Yes, I remember," Harry groaned. Sirius had lectured him on what to say and what not to say to Rita for the interview for the past thirty minutes. They both knew she would still want to know about him no matter what they told her about Dumbledore.

The door of the private room opened and Rita Skeeter walked in.

"Minister," she said respectively. "Harry Potter."

"Tell me Harry," she said, pulling out a Quick Quotes Quill. "What do you not like about the Wizarding World?"

Before Harry could answer Sirius butted in. "Rita, you might want a Dicta-Quill for this interview. It would be more interesting."

Rita knew what the tone in his voice meant. The man knew of a scandal and was going to let her in on it. She put away the Quick Quotes Quill and pulled out the Dicta-Quill.

"Alright," she said. "What's the scandal now?"

 **IlIlIlI**

Dumbledore was not having a good time. Students were shooting him glares all around the castle. He had lost his favourite socks. His Sleekeazy hair potion was not working on his long beard and for some reason he felt that he had been modified somewhat but he couldn't place it.

"Chocolate frogs," he said to the gargoyle.

"The stairs are already open, you fool," hissed the gargoyle.

Dumbledore didn't realise the stairs were open. Who was in his office? The last thing he remembered before going up the stairs to his office was thinking of lacing his lemon drops with Firewhisky.

He woke up an hour later to find himself sitting in a comfy grey chair.

"Awake, are you Albus Dumbledore," growled a menacing voice.

Albus looked up into the smirking face of a goblin who was wearing a neat red uniform. Quickly he had guessed he had been kidnapped by the goblins and was now being held captive in Gringotts.

Two hours had gone by and The Comfy Chair was getting irritating. Every few minutes a hard filled cushion would magically appear out of thin air and slam into his face and he was now itching all over his face. Unfortunately his hands were magically restrained from giving himself a scratch.

The smaller goblin of the group came over to him. Smiling viciously at him, the goblin proceeded to whack him with a wiffle bat. Hours later the goblins sent in the most annoying and talkative goblin to deal with him.

After listening to the goblin for fifteen minutes prattling on about three people who had never been in his kitchen and trivia about The Goblin Ranger he had caved. He left Gringotts a poorer man that day, as he had 'borrowed' more of Harry's money than what was in his actual account.

"Lemon drops," shouted a voice. "Get your lemon drops here. Lemon drops."

Tears in his eyes from not being able to afford the wonderful sweets any more, he apparated back to Hogwarts.

He made his way to his office in a completely depressed and morose mood. Upon re-entering his office he was once again grabbed. He didn't have enough time to react before his wand was taken off him.

"You are under arrest Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore on the orders of Minister Sirius Black."

Rufus Scrimgeour put magical restraining cuffs on the old man. With the help of the other four Aurors that were sent to Hogwarts with him to arrest the Headmaster he forced the old man on his feet as he had fallen down from the shock. Dumbledore tried to struggle and was immediately stunned with four wands.

"Get him back to the Ministry and into a Holding Cell," Rufus ordered.

When Dumbledore woke up the next time he recognised the familiar walls in the Ministry's Holding Cells. He had visited this room many times in the past war to try and offer redemption to the arrested Death Eaters. None of them were compliable.

Desperately thirsty and hungry as he hadn't eaten since having his lemon drops early the previous day, he began edging his way to the toilet in the room. He tried to flush it to get clean water but it wouldn't flush. He had just started drinking the foul taste when the cell door opened and a glass of pumpkin juice was given to him. He hungrily gulped down the drink in hope of getting rid of the foul taste that was now roaming his stomach. It did very little to get rid of the taste.

He was suddenly lifted from his weak position on the floor by two Aurors who then escorted him to the Wizengamot Chambers. He was forced into the seat in the middle on the floor. The rattling chains on the arms of the seat sprang up and folded itself around his wrist, preventing him from escaping.

He looked around in fear and confusion. People looked at him in pity, others in confusion, and many others in anger. He could not tell if they were angry at him or angry that he was arrested and treated like a criminal.

Augusta Longbottom headed the seat of the Chief Warlock for the questioning. She had spoken with Sirius Black before coming in and knew what questions to ask. She never fully liked Dumbledore as he used his power to prevent the Lestrange's from receiving the Dementor's Kiss, citing that they deserved the chance at redemption. She didn't believe that Bellatrix would ever repent for her crimes. The insane witch would kill herself than rather feel remorse for her actions.

"Trial of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore on the-"she intoned.

Dumbledore didn't hear her. He was near to falling asleep throughout the talking. Fifteen minutes later he heard the first charge that woke him up entirely and put fear into him.

"You have been charged with pilfering money from the account of the Potter Family," Augusta said. "However, we have already been informed by the goblins that this charge is now void and has been settled."

"Second Charges consist of going against the Will Of The Potter's-"

Albus once again went into shock. More charges were read, all of which were true but not important. Didn't these people understand what the Greater Good was?

In the end he was force fed Veritaserum as he had become a hostile witness to the court. From there on in he told the truth while under the influence of the potion. Most were disgusted and furious he had violated the last wishes of the longstanding Potter line and knew who the Secret Keeper was, and yet failed to inform them of it when he claimed that Sirius Black was the Secret Keeper.

"Those in favour of the accused being guilty," more than half of the witches and wizards present put up their hands.

Dumbledore was voted guilty. He was expecting himself to be escorted to Azkaban immediately following the trial, however, a different conviction came.

"It has been suggested by our Minister Sirius Black, which I am in full support of," Augusta continued. "That Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore will be forced to compete in the Triwizard Tournament. At the end of the Triwizard Tournament, whether he wins or loses, he will then be sent to Azkaban for his crimes."

"You are also dismissed as Headmaster from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry due to confliction with the Tournament. Case Adjourned."

 **IlIlIlI**

Ron Weasley was furious as he read the _Daily Prophet_. He hated reading so much, but he wanted to read this particular article in the hopes of seeing Dumbledore being cleared of all charges. Instead he found out that Dumbledore had been sacked as Headmaster. The article even mentioned that Harry Potter brought the information to the light.

That was it. There was no way Harry deserved his friendship any more. He would stay away from him completely. Hermione had taken to moving away from him more than half the time as well ever since his appetite had started increasing. At the thought of food he reached for the kippers and bacon to help start his day, ignoring the disgusted look from Seamus Finnegan, who was sitting beside him. Ron soon found himself sitting alone. But he didn't care. Food was more important than friendship. Right?

 **IlIlIlI**

Albus Dumbledore had no place to stay at the castle. The wards which were now controlled by his former Deputy Minerva McGonagall who had now taken up the mantle of Headmistress had let him in, but had restricted him from entering certain places. He couldn't enter the Great Hall to eat anything. His office had barricaded against him which was now controlled by Minerva. He couldn't even access his old quarters from thirty years prior from before he had been made Headmaster.

"What are yeh doin' Dumbledore?" came a heavy gruff voice.

Dumbledore turned to face the one man who put too much trust in him. However, instead of seeing a happy and loyal Hagrid, the man was looking at him suspiciously.

"Why didn' yeh tell the Ministry Sirius wasn't the Secret Keeper all those years ago?" he asked him. "Yeh told me to get Harry away from tha' 'Lunatic Black' because he was the one who betrayed them."

Dumbledore was not expecting this. He had gone through hell for the entire day and hadn't come across one friendly face throughout it all. The remembrance of that goblin taunting him about his fear of commitment came into his mind.

He had no idea how he convinced the suspicious half-giant, but now he had regained a small bit of trust back and was allowed to sleep in Hagrid's Hut for the night. He received a bit of food to eat, but Hagrid's cooking was rather poor as usual, until he found out that Hagrid accidentally gave him Fangs dinner by mistake which was expired pork. But Dumbledore didn't care. He was glad enough to get some food. He soon fell asleep on the rickety couch in Hagrid's Living Room.

Late in the night Fang woke up feeling queasy. The poor dog was beginning to feel sick from the meal that was meant for Dumbledore. The dog ran around the Living Room whining before eventually throwing up on the sleeping figure of the former Headmaster on the couch. The dog went back to sleep peacefully afterwards. Dumbledore, being a heavy sleeper did not wake up and would not see the mess until the following morning. By then it would be too late.


	5. Squirrel Crazy for Golden Nuts

**NOTE:** **For those of you that are as clueless as Ron Weasley and haven't picked up on it yet the pairing for this story is Harry/Fleur. I also have a mystery pairing planned for the Yule Ball.**

 **Chapter 5**

Deep in the Ministry Chambers, a half-skunk/half-rat finally awoke from its two week comatose slumber.

Voldemort opened his eyes and was immediately treated to a dark room with a disgusting toilet and a mediocre bed. His rattish eyes observed the room, trying to discern where he was.

"The wards informed me that you are finally awake," a malicious voice spoke.

Voldemort turned his head to see the foolish magical who had interrupted his musings. At seeing Sirius Black he was not happy.

"Black," he snarled. "Release me at once or I will kill you."

Sirius Black stood his ground and splayed his arms wide. "Go ahead," he smirked. "See if you have the _magic_ to do it."

Realising his wand was not on him he lazily raised his fingers. "Avada Kedavra Novirga." That was the wandless spell for the Killing Curse. However nothing came from him. Voldemort looked at his hand, absolutely stunned it didn't work.

Looking up to see Sirius Black laughing at him quite loudly he snarled, "What have you done with me Black?"

"Oh, I can assure you that this happy event is not because of me," he laughed. "My godson Harry Potter has done this."

He was foiled once again by the annoying brat. But what the hell had Harry Potter done to him to make his magic not work. "What did the infernal brat do?" he thundered.

Smirking evilly, Sirius spoke. "He turned you into a squib."

Voldemort fainted.

 **IlIlIlI**

It was now Mid-November and the First Task of the TriWizard Tournament was fast approaching. By now nearly everyone within the whole of Hogwarts Castle and its foreign guests had a suspicion of the former Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. The French students in particular were absolutely furious with him. They didn't dare do anything against him though, as they were representing their own country and didn't want to bring shame to it by mindlessly fighting bearded fools.

Down by the lake Harry Potter was relaxing after a gruelling day of dealing with Snape in Potions, whom was now more vicious since he had been accidentally been turned into a Squib. He had became more vicious than ever, blaming Harry for it and all his other fates. Although Harry knew it really was his fault, he was getting tired of the ridiculousness of the Hogwarts Potion Master.

"What's wrong, Harry?"

Harry didn't have to open his eyes to see who was talking. He would recognise that gorgeous French voice of Fleur Delacour anywhere. He no longer felt awkward around her. The conversation they had in Hogsmeade recently and then the days after it when he met her by the lake was now feeling common to him. He could also sense her by the smell in her hair. Today it smelt like vanilla with a hint of peach blossoms.

"Snape." That was all he said. He had already told Fleur about him before, so no explanation was needed.

She sat down next to him. "Just how has he managed to keep his job?" she asked. "If a teacher acts zat way towards anyone, staff or student, zey are immediately sacked."

"I think Dumbledore is keeping him around for something," Harry said. "I don't know what it is, but I really don't care anymore."

Little did Harry know, Severus Snape's tenure as Potion Master was finally drawing to a close.

 **IlIlIlI**

Up in her new office as Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall was lamenting the decisions she made in her life.

As Albus Dumbledore's protégé in Transfiguration, she had gotten to know what she originally believed to be Albus Dumbledore, a man who was brilliant in magic. Intelligent, wise and caring. She had fallen for the decisions he had made in his life, nearly all being incredibly wise.

Then she remembered sadly when it all changed. The day her own protégé James Potter had died, the decisions went a different direction. He had left baby Harry Potter on a doorstep. She knew she was no better herself for not making him ring the doorbell and letting Harry into a heated home.

She had just recently found out how Harry was treated at the Dursley's from Sirius whom she had talked to lately. She had gone into an unprecedented fury and physically attacked Albus, having punched him in the nose.

No, she was not going to act like the dumb fool he was. She was now looking at the file for Severus Snape's employment. Albus renewed his contract by the seasons, which was ending at Christmas. She had complained about the man's teachings before, but between Lucius Malfoy on the Board of Governors and Albus, it was a losing battle. Now that Lucius was a squib and Albus was ousted as Headmaster she intended to change it. She was ashamed for not helping Severus when James bullied him, but she was too impressed with James Transfiguration abilities to notice it properly.

It was time to get rid of Severus and re-train some of the teachers in recognising signs of child abuse and to be more professional. She had already hired a new Transfiguration teacher, Professor Maggy Smeth. It was a shame that Sybil was contracted for two more years, she would have loved to get rid of her if her contract wasn't similar to the ones of the TriWizard Tournament. She had also handed down her Head Of House title to Professor Bathsheda Babbling, feeling that she didn't deserve it and the increased workload it had brought.

Her thoughts turned another direction. Right to the Goblet of Fire. She tried to investigate how Albus entered his name, but there was far too much magic on the object. She knew it was all to do with Albus, anyhow. She had seen his face when the four extra parchments had been spewn out. There had been a small smug smirk on his face, and she didn't like it. It was when his name was called out she figured out what she thought it meant. She was quite sure the look on his face had been anticipating this happening. She had tried to smooth out the anger the school had towards him, not wanting a riot to break out. She had eventually found the best way to smooth the students behaviour. She had approached the creator of the _Support Cedric Diggory_ badges made by Draco Malfoy and bought one off him. His face when she bought one off him would be a treasured memory. She had managed to hold in her laughter at the first terrified and then confused look on his face. She knew if she was seen wearing the badge the students might relax more at seeing that the staff didn't support Dumbledore. The staff didn't want to support him anyway. Even Hagrid refused to support him when he saw that the boy he loved like a son, Harry Potter, was angry at Dumbledore.

She briefly wondered what her former mentor would do in the task, but quickly realised she didn't care.

 **IlIlIlI**

Back at the lake the sun was finally setting. Harry and Fleur had stayed under the oak tree and finished their homework together. Harry was immensely grateful to Hermione for not coming out to join them today. She had been out with them for the past few days. She couldn't stomach Ron's behaviour and his increased appetite. When Hermione found out that it was Fleur who caused it she had laughed aloud and said it was brilliant. Harry was not expecting her to laugh at what they did to Ron.

Harry had now finished his homework and was surreptitiously casting glances at Fleur, whom was writing something down on parchment.

"Harry," she said. Her pronunciation of his name was now much better than before. "Can you translate zis to French."

She handed him the parchment she was writing on. Harry took one look at the writing and immediately blushed. For written on the parchment was _**I CAN SEE YOU WATCHING ME**_.

She smiled at him, a little tint of a blush appearing on her cheeks. "Do you like watching me Harry?" she asked in a soft voice.

Harry felt incredibly awkward at getting caught. He started fidgeting with his fingers, trying to think of a way to change the subject. Luckily the figure of Hagrid was wandering through.

"Hey Harry," Hagrid beamed at seeing his friend.

"Hagrid, have I introduced you to Fleur."

"Always good to meet a friend of Harry's," Hagrid beamed, making a small bow to the French lady. "So tell me Harry, I can see yeh don' seem to trust Dumbledore lately. Can yeh tell me why?"

Before Harry could suspect that he was sent by Dumbledore Hagrid spoke, "I'm pissed off with him too Harry. He smacked Fang for getting sick on him the other night, and like hell I'm gonna tolerate a person who hurts animals. I kicked him out with those new shoes yeh got me."

At hearing this Harry smiled wickedly and informed Hagrid of everything Dumbledore had done to him. Most of it was already in the _Daily Prophet_ from the interview he gave to Rita Skeeter and Dumbledore's Trial. The man who was once insanely loyal to Dumbledore found himself hating Dumbledore for what he had done to poor Harry. He promised himself and Harry that he would never put him into danger. He would protect Harry until his dying breath.

 **IlIlIlI**

Minister Sirius Black was not happy.

He had now settled in to his new job. He considered it a massive prank on the fools and incompetents in the Wizarding World, but this was getting a bit much. Just before Cornelius Fudge was ousted and arrested the man was beginning to get in contact with the dragon handlers abroad to inform them to bring over _four extra dragons_ to which they were not happy about.

He was now listening to a very angry Charlie Weasley who was sent on behalf of his boss to complain. The dragon-handlers did not want the extra burden of transporting two dragons overseas now that they didn't need four, citing that it was too cruel.

"You have to have a solution for this madness, Minister Black," Charlie pleaded, the anger now gone from his eyes. "You are Sirius Black after all. You always had a solution for everything."

Sirius did not know how to respond to that. He absentmindedly ran his fingers through his overgrown beard, trying to think of a way to help the young dragon-handler and his comrades.

Then it came to him as his thoughts suddenly strayed to his detentions where he wasn't with James. Yes that could work. Yes that could indeed work.

"I've got it, Charlie," he whooped. "Why didn't they just do that instead of transporting dragons away from the homeland they were raised in." He shook his head. Cornelius Fudge was seriously stupid to not have thought of this ingenious plan. "I now have a great idea to ensure that the dragons won't be transported away from their homeland and be a danger to the crowds. However, as there are already three dragons here on British soil it might be better off leaving them here until the task is over."

"What is it?" asked Charlie.

"Two dragon's away from British soil would be fine for the two 'Chumpions' of the Tournament," Sirius laughed at the thought. "All we need now is a mirror."

Charlie looked at the Minister with a baffled expression. "A mirror?" he asked sceptically, trying to comprehend what was on the mind of the devious Minister. "What do we need a mirror for?"

"I'll explain in a few moments," Sirius said shrewdly. "Right now I need a mirror."

He then explained his idea to the awestruck dragon-handler. Charlie was finding the plan more amazing as the conversation flowed on. Yes, his boss would love this idea. They should have used that idea from the beginning. That way they could have avoided the dangers of transporting dangerous dragons into Britain and subjecting them to crowds. Damn the incompetent former Minister Fudge for not thinking of this.

 **IlIlIlI**

"Ah, hello my dear friend," Albus spoke walking up to Hagrid. Dumbledore had a plan. Manipulate Hagrid into telling him what was involved in the First Task.

He was kicked out of Hagrid's Cabin after he smacked Fang for throwing up on him on that night. Dumbledore was not amused but he was promptly kicked out by Hagrid's new steel-toed basilisk spiked boots which had left him in serious pain for over a week.

"Hello, dog hater," Hagrid snarled. "Are you here to smack poor Fang again? Or do you want to smash his poor head in with a lamp."

Dumbledore put on his calm facade, despite the fact he was fuming inside from being talked to like that.

"Look, Hagrid," he said, putting on his best grandfatherly expression. "I'm sorry for smacking Fang when I saw what had happened. I have just been feeling rather down lately and I was just hoping for some support from my friends. And you are one of my closest friends."

Hagrid felt nothing. After talking with Harry and hearing about Dumbledore's Machiavellian ways he immediately saw what the man was trying to do. But he decided to play along to see what the old man wanted.

"That's okay," Hagrid said, forcing on a smile, hoping that Dumbledore would fall for it. "What do you need support with."

"I need support with the Tasks in the TriWizard Tournament," Dumbledore said.

There it is, Hagrid realised. He's trying to manipulate me into telling him what is involved in the tournament.

He was thinking of kicking Dumbledore once again when an idea came to him. Yes that could work. Dumbledore didn't notice the smirk on Hagrid's face.

"Well, they asked me if I could lend them Fluffy to take to Albania, so I let them," Hagrid managed to hold in his laughter when he saw the look of pure shock and fear that appeared on Dumbledore's face. Hagrid knew that Dumbledore had a deep fear and an allergy to dogs. When he had first introduced Dumbledore to the three-headed dog the Headmaster had instantly soiled himself from both ends and had fled back into the castle screaming. "I also gave them Jaggy."

Dumbledore was now shaking violently. He knew very well who Jaggy was. Jaggy was a Manticore that Hagrid kept as a pet in the early seventies. He was the most vicious creature he had ever come across and had just barely managed to get Hagrid to gave him away.

"I thought you gave him away," he said, his voice shaking as he spoke.

Hagrid gave him a look of scorn. "Give away Jaggy? I kept him in the forest and visited him from time to time. He was delighted at the opportunity for more food abroad."

Holding in a chuckle at the now deathly pale Albus Dumbledore, he walked away to finish his work.

 **IlIlIlI**

The First Task was now being held on this day. Due to the shame that involved Albus Dumbledore, the old man and Lord Squibmort -as Harry now called him- were playing the game in Albania, where the other two dragons were. They would be on later on in the day after the real champions had played.

Students and staff piled into the stadium that was built specifically for the First Task. Everyone was rushing in the hopes of getting a good seat. Harry didn't like the tournament anymore, especially now that he was quite friendly with Fleur.

Harry looked up to see Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody sitting down next to him.

"Professor, how are you?" Harry asked, smiling at him. He and Mad Eye got on quite well with each other, especially after Mad Eye discovered from Sirius he was the one responsible for making Barty Crouch Junior a squib.

"Aye laddie," he gave a hard half-smile. "I'm doing fine. Thought I should come up here and keep my promise to you."

"What promise?" Harry asked confused. He could not remember the man making a promise to him, except when Mad Eye got drunk and thanked Harry by offering-

"You actually remembered what you promised," Harry asked astounded.

"Always keep them," he growled. "Did you think I didn't mean it?"

He fished his gnarled hand into his pocket and pulled out a dark hip flask in the shape of a Muggle grenade. "Once again, thanks Potter for what you did." He bent down low and spoke lowly, "I added a little drink in there for you. Watching the girl play might need that."

Giving Harry a brief wink he disappeared up to the Teacher's Row. Harry stared at the hip flask, astounded with what he'd been given. He cautiously pulled the topper open and sniffed its contents.  
Up in his seat, Alastor smirked when he saw the boy do this. The Potter boy was being constantly vigilant. It was good to see someone getting the message.

"Welcome to the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament," the voice of Ludo Bagman called out.

Harry tuned out Bagman's voice and sat there worrying about Fleur. Hermione had told him that people have died in the Tournament in the past. Thoughts of Fleur entered his mind. Pleasant thoughts of her alive, happy and laughing with him. He couldn't get the dreams out of his head, not that he wasn't even trying to.

His daydreaming had him nearly miss Cedric's performance in the task. It was only when a deafening roar was heard he looked up. Cedric was trying to dodge the dragon, who had unleashed fiery breath at him. Cedric managed to avoid it. The battle for the Golden Egg carried on between them for several minutes, with Cedric trying to avoid the dragon and his various attempts to distract it. Harry watched as he got painful short burns on his clothes. Eventually he had succeeded in distracting the dragon with a transfigured dog and had retrieved his egg. He was then escorted to the Medical Tent where Madam Pomfrey was probably now checking him over.

A roaring Welsh Green made its way onto the pitch handled by several dragon handlers who were struggling with preventing the dragon from going on a rampage by luring her with her eggs.

Harry's heart leapt in his throat when he saw the dragon. Was this the one Fleur was facing. She knew there were dragons in the tournament and had told him. But she didn't know what kind of dragon she was facing.

The strangest thing to happen though was hearing the dragon talk.

"YOU BETTER NOT HARM MY EGGS," the creature roared. "I SWEAR ON MY LIFE I WILL ROAST YOU IF YOU SCREW THIS UP. I'M ONLY DOING THIS FOR THE SHEEP YOU PROMISED ME."

Why was he hearing the dragon talk? The Swedish Short Snout which Cedric had faced had him only hearing roars.

Then it occurred to him. Certain dragons were mythed to have been connected to serpents. Was he hearing Parseltongue? But how could that have been possible. He had felt his scar burst open just a few weeks ago when Voldemort turned into a squib. Searching for an answer he asked the Room of Requirement to explain what had been going on. The answer he had found had been horrifying. The mere idea of having a piece of Voldemort's soul in his forehead had terrified him, but the explanation of that; and Dumbledore's words of Voldemort transferring some of his powers to him at the end of second year made him suspect he had a Horcrux in his head. He strongly suspected that Voldemort turning into a Squib had affected it. He was quite sure that every other one created had its magic destroyed too, whatever they were.

But why was he still hearing Parseltongue? That was something he needed to investigate.

 **IlIlIlI**

Draco Malfoy made his way off the stage.

He was bored waiting for the next champion, whoever it was, to come out. So he finally decided to take matters into his own hands. He was a Malfoy after all, he didn't wait around on anyone.

He made his way to the Champions tent, where he found Ron Weasley apparently reading the sign.

"What are you doing, Weasley?" he spat out, putting as much venom into his voice as possible. Why Harry Potter had chosen a friend like Ron Weasley he could never fathom. The Hogwarts Rumour Mill was now saying that Potter and Weasley were no longer friends. He hoped it was true.

Ron scrunched up his face in anger. "I'm here to tell the Veela harpy to stay away from Harry."

Draco snorted. The Weasel was going to do something stupid, no doubt about it. He ignored the red headed moron and looked for someone. He recognised the two champions that were still in the tent and walked over to them, his head held high.

Viktor Krum gave him a sharp look. Fleur Delacour didn't even spare him a glance. How dare she, Draco thought. No one ignores a Malfoy. He hadn't noticed that Ron Weasley had followed him over.

"Who's next out there?" he asked haughtily, expecting a response.

Fleur looked up to see who the newcomer was. She scowled when she noticed the boy who bullied Harry constantly and the one who pissed her off in the Three Broomsticks.

"Go away, leetle boys," she scowled at them. "You are not welcome 'ere. Get out."

If Draco or Ron had noticed properly, they would have seen that Fleur was getting angry. However the boys tiny brains hadn't told them to run so they stood their ground.

The cannon went off signalling for the next champion to step into the stadium which was for Fleur.

"Get out there and get eaten by that dragon," Draco ordered.

"Yeah, it will be more entertaining," Ron intervened gleefully, enjoying annoying the Triwizard Champion.

Fleur's temper rose. One more remark from the pair of them and was quite sure she would transform.

"I wonder if dragon's like the taste of half-breeds," Draco said haughtily.

Too late. Fleur's fingers started to enlarge until they transformed into talons while her skin sprouted into feathers. At the same time wings formed on her back. She was just about to roast the two cowering brats when she was called into the Stadium. Not wanting the two idiots to get off her wrath scot-free she set their hairs on fire. Ignoring the screeching and moaning from the two idiots she made her way out into the stadium.

Her transformed state had terrified the dragon into a frenzy. In order to avoid a fight and die, as the Welsh Green was sure it would happen, she just handed over the Golden Egg to the Veela who immediately left and took the egg to the Medical Tent. The dragon let out a breath of relief at managing to avoid the fight.

 **IlIlIlI**

Harry ran into the tent looking for Fleur. He had been terrified that she would be in trouble with the dragon. To his surprise she had come out in her transformed state and managed to cow the dragon into handing over the Golden Egg. She had finished in the record time of seventeen seconds.

"Fleur," he called out, running over to her. "Are you okay?"

Fleur looked up to see Harry in front of her and smiled. This was what she needed after hearing the way she was insulted. She was terrified she would die out in the stadium as she was unsure whether her original tactic would work or not which was to bewitch a rock into a Manticore.

"Maybe this will relax you Fleur," Harry said, pulling out the hip-flask Moody had given him and handed it over to Fleur. Fleur, recognising the hip-flask, smiled at Harry and took a drink of the Firewhisky that was in it.

"Try it, Harry," she smiled at him. Harry sat on the Hospital Bed with her. She wasn't injured but she wanted to relax on the bed after what she did. Harry took his first swig of the Firewhisky in the hip-flask and immediately coughed.

"Not your first time, Harry," she asked playfully.

"No," he said sheepishly.

"Don't worry mon homme," she giggled. "I'll show you how to drink Firewhisky."

"You got Firewhisky," interrupted a rude voice.

Fleur and Harry turned around to see Ron Weasley lying on a hospital tent bed staring longingly at Harry's hip-flask.

Harry stared.

"Who's got Firewhisky?" came another rude voice from another bed. Draco Malfoy.

Harry stared again.

And burst out laughing along with Fleur. Due to the damage to their hairs caused by Fleur Delacour, Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy were completely bald.

When the scores were displayed by Madam Maxime, Minerva McGonagall, Igor Karkaroff, and Amelia Bones (who had replaced the imprisoned Barty Crouch as judge) Fleur received thirty eight points for her efforts.

 **IlIlIlI**

Dolores Umbridge was not happy.

For years she had been the Undersecretary of Minister Cornelius Fudge. While he was in power she was free to do what she wanted. She collected blackmail on high up Ministry workers, sneaked into various countries, and enjoyed spying on important dignitaries.

Three weeks ago it had all changed. Cornelius had been arrested for corruption and bribery. His biggest financial backer and her associate Lucius Malfoy had somehow been turned into a squib who had lost massive influence when his long-suffering wife finally divorced him very quickly and had taken all the Malfoy money for herself. And worst of all, one of her worst enemies, Sirius Black, had taken up the position as Minister.

She had been furious and had been stupid enough to mouth off about the new Minister to many members of the Ministry. Sirius had heard what she had said and had packed the former Fudge Administration to work in Albania helping the dragon handlers for the part of the TriWizard Tournament that was being held there. No one missed her back on British soil. Everyone had hated her, even her allies. Everyone in the former Fudge Administration were extremely pissed off with her as she was the one that had got them into this mess. One of her new haters was silently praying for one of the dragon's to eat her.

 **IlIlIlI**

An hour later the Stadium at Hogwarts was filled with a giant mirror positioned in the centre.

Minister Sirius Black had realised a better idea than to take the two dragons for Dumbledore and Voldemort over to British soil. The first three dragons would be kept on British soil as they had been promised their favourite food, sheep, if they cooperated.

For the show in Albania, a huge two way mirror had been placed at the stadium. It was built in a eight-way point in the shape of an octagon in the stadium so all angles could be viewed by all the crowds.

There were three rows for the Champions of the Tournament set up in the best places for the Champions and their families who were visiting. As Fleur had the highest points in the Tournament she had received the best one. Sitting with her were her parents, her younger sister Gabrielle, Harry, and her new friend Hermione Granger. At first Hermione had been a bit cold to her but Harry had forced them into a conversation and they had both quickly found they had a lot in common.

"Welcome to the Second Part of the TriWizard Tournament," Ludo Bagman announced in a booming _Sonorus_ enhanced voice. "We will be watching the Second Part on these mirrors. What are these mirrors, you may ask? These are called Two-Way Mirrors. Two mirrors are needed, but in this case we needed sixteen."

There were murmurs among the crowds of students. Nearly all of them except Muggle-born students knew what they were.

"Now for those who don't know what these are and how they work, let me explain," Bagman said enthusiastically. He had loved the idea. He had been treated for scorn for having dragons brought over along with Cornelius Fudge. But he found the idea of watching something other than your reflection on the mirror deeply fascinating. He explained to the awed crowd properly what the mirror did and how it operated.

"Harry," came two voices.

Harry looked up from his conversation with Fleur to see the twin menaces of Hogwarts, Fred and George Weasley.

Harry smiled widely as he realised why Fred and George were over to see him. "You want to have the best seats to see what happens to Dumbledore with what you did?"

They both nodded. "Well make yourself comfortable and watch Dumbledore dig his earth."

 **IlIlIlI**

Albus Dumbledore was understandably nervous.

After he had managed to manipulate Hagrid into telling him what was involved in the task he had studied hard to see what he could do against Fluffy. Hagrid had told him years ago that Fluffy had a weakness but he couldn't remember if he was told or not. He had searched all of his memories around his Pensieve and couldn't find anything labelled _Cerberus_ or _Hagrid_.

And Jaggy, Dumbledore shuddered. He had no idea what he was going to do there. During the brief time that Hagrid had him the creature was uncontrollable. He would only listen and obey Hagrid. When Dumbledore had found him, Jaggy had tried desperately to tear him limb from limb. It was only by sheer dumb luck that he had managed to escape.

A roar sounded out from outside the tent he was in. Great Merlin, that definitely sounded like Jaggy.

His thoughts turned to another thing. The Weasley Twins. He always had the trust and loyalty from the Weasley Family. It had been notoriously easy manipulating Molly with implanting suggestions in her mind. He had planned to have Harry aligned with them and hoped he would meet Ron at Kings Cross. The redhead boy's mind was easy to plant a suggestion in it. The mind of Ron Weasley however was too disturbing to linger in again. The plan had nearly gone shot to hell with Molly arriving late at the Platform. He had planted a suggestion for her to be early but the Weasley tradition of being late for the train had removed that idea from her head, but she had still called out the Platform number as intended. Luckily Harry had still been on the Platform. He was glad Harry had strayed from the Platform when he couldn't find it as Amelia Bones had turned up shortly afterwards with her niece. She would recognise an abused child anywhere.

Molly and Arthur remained loyal to him after his name was called out of the Goblet and Fred and George had gifted him with two bags of lemon drops just before he left for Albania, encouraging him to win. They had told him to take the right bag now which contained naturally sweet lemon drops and to eat the lemon drops in the left bag when he was going in to fight in the First Task. They had told him they were specially flavoured lemon drops which would help him in the task. He agreed to the idea and had managed to hold in his sweet addiction for the bag, having already finished the first one.

 **IlIlIlI**

Lord Voldemort -or Lord Squibmort- had contemplated what had happened to him. He had tried for four days to understand what had happened to him and how it happened to him. His new found Squibdom and his strange new form of a hybrid rat and skunk.

He was quite sure he had found the answer when he had suddenly been knocked unconscious. He had woken up several hours later to find himself binded from escape. He hadn't been tied down like he had suspected. But there had been so many wards put up that had prevented him from leaving where he was.

Loud roarings came from around him. He knew there was something vicious out there that could probably easily kill him but he refused to die. However the only door he was able to walk out of led into the large field that had been set up for him and Dumbledore where the creatures were.

He just hoped he could survive this.

 **IlIlIlI**

GONG!

The bell had gone off and Albus Dumbledore was to begin first. He walked on to the field, trying to look as proud as anything for facing against a Cerberus and a Manticore. While walking through the tunnel that led to the field he opened the bag of lemon drops that Fred and George had given him and started shoving them in his mouth. They didn't taste much different from naturally sweet ones like the twins said but he didn't care. He Loved Lemon Drops!

He came out of the tunnel and immediately saw what was in front of him. A huge Moldavian Mangler, one of the most vicious dragons in the world, was in front of him.

Pure terror and anger washed over him as he quickly realised that Hagrid had duped him.

The timing charm that had been imbued on the lemon drops that started upon consumption finally ended. Within seconds a huge ten foot squirrel stood in place of Albus Dumbledore white a white coat of fur.

For many years after this event dragon researchers would try to find what it was about a ten foot squirrel that would make a dragon completely frantic. Eventually the only connection they could make was that the squirrel was the same colour as sheep, the favourite food of dragons.

With a deafening roar and a snap of its chain, the dragon had broke free of her restraints and gave chase to the now fleeing squirrel.

For the next fifteen minutes the crowds watching the scene from the mirrors watched as Dumbledore the squirrel ran as fast as he could on his legs. Dragon handlers moved in from all corners, ready to relax Bellatrix the dragon once it came near them. However, the dragon didn't slow down, preferring to try and bite its prey.

Dumbledore finally saw something. His squirrel tendencies told him that a beautiful golden nut was nearby. He turned his head briefly and changed directions, heading for that so glorious oh so pretty golden nut. He managed to reach the golden nut and picked it up. He then noticed a nearby hole he could eat it in.

He started darting towards it when the effects of the spiked lemon drops went into effect. As Dumbledore had eaten far too many of the spiked lemon drops, the clothes he had walked into the field wearing had completely disappeared showing off his wrinkled, elderly, naked body. Behind the mirror, several people threw up at the sight of a naked Albus Dumbledore.

Luckily, Dumbledore disappeared sooner than expected down the tunnel he mistook for a hole clutching his golden egg.

The dragon handlers managed to get control of the still insane dragon. Bellatrix the dragon was more passive now. But the dragon handlers knew she would easily become insane. It was why they named her Bellatrix when she was born as a hatchling. They subdued Bellatrix and led her back to the barn where several mutilated sheep and cows were. Once hearing her estranged biting and roars of fulfilment they realised she was herself again.

Lord Squibmort would be out shortly.

 **IlIlIlI**

What in Merlin was he going to do? Voldemort pondered to himself.

He hadn't any magic in him to fight any beasts. He remembered from his readings that some ferocious beast was always used in the First Task of the TriWizard Tournament. He didn't understand why he just couldn't remember.

Wait was it -

GONG!

Well, this is it. Voldemort sighed as he walked through the tunnel that led to the fields. He reached the end of the tunnel and walked through, hoping to find something he could control. Upon seeing the dragon he promptly let out a huge fart in shock.

However, as Voldemort was now a half skunk and hadn't properly dispelled gas in two weeks the effect was huge. As the field was very much protected by powerful wards and had an goblin made Enhancement Charm for baby dragons born who couldn't roar properly, it reacted with the gas that Tom had let into the area.

The smell had reached Imelda the dragon, who was instantly repulsed by the smell.

"DEAR HARRIAS! THAT IS DISGUSTING! YOU CAN FORGET THE BLOODY SHEEP!" she roared already charging towards her barn. "I'M NOT STAYING AROUND HERE."

Harry had heard this dragon talk from the other side of the mirror and promptly burst out laughing, drawing some people to look at him strangely.

Imelda made her way back to the barn. The smell had gotten to her and she felt she was about to throw up.

Too Late! Imelda threw up on a woman who was walking out the gate to her barn.

Dolores Umbridge had been assigned to check the barn while the supposed battle was going on to ensure there was enough sheep and cattle for the returning dragon. However no one knew the dragon would return of her own volition. Stuck in her own musings for revenge, she didn't even notice the ground shaking with returning footsteps, and neither did she see the dragon vomit that had fallen on her. Due to the toxic nature of dragon vomit she was immediately burned alive. Months later she would be identified by a small flesh of skin that had been retrieved at the scene. There had been a toad tattooed on it which narrowed it down to only her based on her disappearance. Once her death was revealed to the public no one cared. Not even her retired father who had actually been the only one to ever like her. A huge party would be celebrated by nearly the entire Ministry at hearing that she died.

In all of the confusion Voldemort saw what he had been told to retrieve. The Golden Egg. He immediately ran to it while covering his nose. While skunks wouldn't be disgusted at the smell, rats were and he knew he was also half rat. He grabbed the egg in one hand, and while clutching his nose, he ran back to the tunnel he had come out of, managing to get away from the smell.

 **IlIlIlI**

"Where are you taking me, Harry?" Fleur asked.

The task had ended several hours ago and Harry had explained to Fleur why he laughed so hard at the dragon. He had divulged one of his closest secrets and told her he was a Parselmouth and told her what the dragon said.

Instead of running away like he expected her to, she had just smiled at him and thanked him for being honest.

Now he was taking her deep into the Forest where the dragons were being kept overnight before the dragon handlers went home. He wanted Fleur to meet the dragon she had faced and hear what she had to say.

"I must say, that was huge fun out there today," came a voice.

"Is that the dragon I faced?" Fleur asked, as Harry had grabbed her hand and was running towards the voice. They came to a clearing and found three relaxed dragons conversing with each other.

Harry couldn't understand what the other two were saying but he could definitely understand the Welsh Green.

"What are you doing here, human?" the Welsh Green snarled.

Harry pulled out his backpack and dug in, quickly putting on his basilisk hide gloves and pulling out several heads of sheep. "I come with a peace offering in exchange for a talk with you, my dragon." Harry said bowing briefly.

The dragons were excited at seeing more food. They reached out their long tongues to grab the sheeps heads and ate them.

"You are most kind, human," the Welsh Green said. "My name is Layla, those are Chayos and Terrar."

The two dragons nodded before laying their heads down to go to sleep.

"This is Fleur Delacour and I am Harry Potter," he said, noticing Layla's huge eyes go wide.

"The Harry Potter has come to visit us," Layla screeched in happiness. Chayos and Terrar woke up immediately and looked at Harry. "Show us your scar."

So apparently he was famous to dragons too. Harry chuckled and rolled up his bangs to show them.

"Nice to meet you too."

"Give us a twirl, Harry," Layla asked. Harry did so, chuckling as he did.

"What's going on?" Fleur asked.

"Apparently dragons have heard of me too," Harry said chuckling. Fleur laughed along.

"Tell us your story, Harry," Layla asked. Harry noted with amusement that the dragon's tail was wagging like a dog's. He found the situation very surreal.

"Another time, I promise," Harry said. " I just want to introduce you to Fleur."

Layla instantly recognised Fleur, despite the young girl not being in her Veela form this time. She understood Veela when they were in full form. But not when they were angry.

"Can you ask her to transform again, but to her civil version. I would be able to talk to her"

Harry knew what the dragon was asking. Fleur told him she could transform in normal will without getting angered and that it was less complicated.

"Layla requests for you to transform civilly," he told her.

Fleur immediately transformed. Harry immediately saw one of the most beautiful creatures mankind had put on the earth.

Before he could think much Fleur had transformed back.

"Harry," she said breathily.

"What is it Fleur?"

Fleur stepped closer to Harry. They were both the same height so this wouldn't be too awkward. She closed the distance and placed her lips on Harry's.

Harry was momentarily stunned. He quickly recovered and moved into his first kiss. It was soft and gentle, just as a first kiss should be.

Fleur pulled away from Harry and smiled at him gently, holding him close. She told him softly she wanted to do that since she met him. She looked back briefly at Layla who told her to do it and smiled at her. Layla gave her the dragons version of her thumbs up.

"Let's go to the lake," Fleur said softly. She and Harry took a long walk through the Forbidden Forest holding hands, much different from the way they had entered it.

They came back to the lake at Hogwarts. They both went to their favourite spot by the tree and laid down holding hands and looked up at the stars silently. They shared a couple of more kisses before they finally parted ways for the night.

That night, Harry Potter slept well.

 **AN:** **I loved writing this chapter. Thanks to AvidReader for the suggestion at using the mirror for the task. Until next time...**

 **No updates on any of my stories until 2016. Enjoy Christmas**


	6. Golden Egg and a Pair of Drunks

**Author's Note: Sorry this updating took so long. I had Writer's Block on how to proceed from the last Chapter and it took me almost five months. Without further ado read on and laugh.**

 **Chapter 6**

The next morning in the Great Hall a bizarre happening happened in Hogwarts.

Harry Potter had come in to an already packed hall with a smile on his face. Students of Hogwarts and staff members who were normally used to a moody and scowling Harry walking in to the Great Hall were wondering what caused the Potter boy to be in a good mood. The silence was quickly broken however.

"Hey, Potty," came a drawling voice.

Severus Snape almost groaned at the Head Table. Could the ever obnoxious Malfoy scion ever shut his goddamned mouth when Harry Potter walked near him?

"Are the rumours true?" the blonde moron commented, strolling up to Harry. "You broke up with Weaslebee for another boy. It's Creevey, isn't it?"

Ignoring the angry shout that came from the Gryffindor table, Draco continued to sneer at Harry. "Well, Potter, are you going to admit you're gay or not."

Harry continued to smile at the Slytherin blonde ponce. Malfoy finally noticed that he hadn't made Harry Potter angry. He gave a subtle look at the Head Table at Snape.

Severus felt like banging his head on the table. Everyone had seen the look Draco had sent him, and now the Headmistress was eyeing him to see how he would handle it. Gritting his teeth, he made his way to the two miscreants who both had the eyes of the entire hall focused on them.

"POTTER," he snarled, forgetting that he was being watched. "Twenty points from Gryffindor for blocking the path."

The green eyes flashed in his direction. Now he wished he hadn't said anything. He could feel McGonagall's eyes boring into him. He shuddered.

"Hello, Professor Snape," the green eyed devil said. "How are you this fine day?"

He opened his mouth to scream at the impertinent brat when there was an interruption.

"Bonjour, Harry," came a French voice.

Harry smiled wider. Many males in the vicinity went rigid and started drooling as the sight of Fleur Delacour threw them completely.

Fleur Delacour went up and stood next to Harry. Taking his hand, she led him to the table. Before she reached it however, Harry pulled her close and gave her a kiss, whispering a good morning to her.

The noise dropped -if even possible- lower.

The hall went silent for a brief moment, but then suddenly angry shouting came from the many males whom had made a ploy for the attractive French witch. Several girls glared in the direction of Fleur angrily, while some cried that they hadn't gotten to Harry first.

Knowing he was likely to do something that could get himself tossed into Azkaban at a moment's notice if he stayed, Severus left the Great Hall. Up at the Head Table, Hagrid smiled widely at seeing that Harry had found his first girlfriend, as he widely hoped they would get together. While not a very observant man, he noticed the looks Harry gave Fleur's direction recently and knew what was in the head of his young friend.

Sitting at his table with Fleur Harry ignored the cacophony of voices around him and the stares. He was used to it at Hogwarts and so he continued to eat his breakfast while conversing quietly with his girlfriend.

 **IlIlIlI**

Transfiguration was the First Lesson of the day. Harry made his way to the class with Hermione by his side, whom was feeling nervous about her homework _("Did I get Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration right")_.

They went into the classroom and sat down. As he was with Hermione -who was always on time- they were the first in the class. Seated at the desk was the new teacher, Professor Maggy Smeth who had replaced McGonagall since she had become Headmistress. Strict but fair, the woman taught the class with exceptional vigor. Harry's grades started improving after Halloween as he had cut ties with the one who made him mostly lazy.

Fifteen minutes had gone into the lesson with Smeth when there came a noise out in the hall. A few looked up including Smeth to see Ron Weasley burst into the class looking like he had run several miles.

"Mr Weasley, explain yourself. Why are you late?" Smeth spoke in a clipped tone.

Wheezing and gasping for some air, Ron said, "Well Professor, Harry didn't wake me up so I rushed down for some breakfast than I came here."

Some of the students were surprised that Ron managed to tear himself away from his food in order to come to class.

"Mr Weasley," Smeth spoke harshly. "It is not up to someone else to wake you up in the morning. Maybe if you tried to wake up yourself you would get here on time. Now sit down and listen. You also have three days of detention for being late, starting tonight. And clean up that mess on your robes"

It was only now Ron observed that his robes were covered in bits of food from trying to shove his breakfast into his mouth. Ron glowered at the Professor but for once wisely shut up and sat down, flicking egg and kipper off his robes.

The lesson continued as if they had not been interrupted with students trying to change their guinea fowl into a guinea pig. The lesson ended with an announcement.

"May I have your attention please."

The class turned their attention to Professor Smeth.

"The Yule Ball is approaching — a traditional part of the Tri-wizard Tournament and an opportunity for us to socialize with our foreign guests. Now, the ball will be open only to third years and above — although you may invite a younger student if you wish —"

Lavender Brown let out a shrill giggle. Parvati Patil nudged her hard in the ribs, her face working furiously as she too fought not to giggle.

"Dress robes will be worn," Professor Smeth continued, "and the ball will start at eight o'clock on Christmas Day, finishing at midnight in the Great Hall. Now then —"  
Professor Smeth stared deliberately around the class.  
"The Yule Ball is of course a chance for us all to — er — let our hair down," she said, in a disapproving voice.  
"But that does NOT mean," Professor Smeth went on, "that we will be relaxing the standards of behaviour we expect from Hogwarts students. I will be very displeased if a student embarrasses the school in any way."  
She sent a pointed look at Ron who cowered away from her gaze. "You may go."

 **IlIlIlI**

Once classes were over for the day Harry made his way out to the oak tree by the lake, knowing he would find Fleur there. With each step he took towards the lake, the more nervous he was beginning to feel.

Buck up your Gryffindor courage Potter, he told himself, pushing himself closer to the lake. He could already see the figure of his new girlfriend by the tree.

"Hello, mon amour," Fleur said, as Harry approached. "How was your classes today?"

"Very interesting," Harry said nervously. He was quite sure Fleur already knew about the ball.

Fleur had her golden egg at her feet. She had been trying to figure out the clue in the egg but she couldn't come to any conclusion what the screeching noise would mean.

"Have you figured out what the egg means yet?" Harry asked.

"No, I haven't," she pondered for a moment. "I'm not going to focus on it too badly though. There is something else I need to focus on after all."

"What is that?" Harry asked.

Smiling, Fleur leant forwards and planted a soft kiss on Harry's lips. Harry became dazed for a brief moment, and then-

"Willyougototheballwithme," Harry blurted out.

Harry spoke so fast that Fleur didn't understand what he had said. "Sorry, Harry, I didn't get that."

Smiling sheepishly, Harry tried again. "I was wondering if you would like to go to the Ball with me."

Fleur smiled happily. She was hoping Harry would ask. "Of course, I would like to go to the Ball with you."

Harry's smile could have lit up an entire Christmas tree.

"You know how to dance, Harry?" Fleur asked.

Harry's smile went away and a look of horror appeared on his face. "Well, I-"

"Say no more," Fleur said softly, putting her arms around Harry. "I will teach you how to dance. It is my duty as your girlfriend."

She smiled at him. She took his arms and placed them at the appropriate place. They moved around in unison right there by the lake. Harry's movements were rather jerky at first as he tried to remember the steps, and keep in time with Fleur, but he caught on quickly enough and Fleur gave him a bright smile.

"You catch on pretty quick, mon amour."

Harry pulled her close and planted a brief and sensual kiss on her lips. They held onto each other like that for a few moments as they danced by the lake.

Harry lost his footing when his foot collided with the Golden Egg and fell down , pulling Fleur with him. When his foot collided with the egg, it opened suddenly and the most horrible screeching noise came from it.

"I'VE HAD IT!" Fleur screamed angrily. She snatched up the egg and threw it away. It disappeared beneath the water just near the shore.

Harry took hold of Fleur's hand and caressed it gently. The feeling of Harry's hand on hers caressing her fingers greatly relaxed her.

"Sorry I got so angry," she said sadly. "That damn egg has been making that sound every time I try to open it. It's just making me so mad."

"I understand," Harry said gently.

They sat there holding hands for what seemed like hours, but was really only twenty minutes.

"WILL YOU TAKE YOUR DAMN EGG BACK," came a roar, startling Harry and Fleur.

They looked for the source of the voice. They saw a head poking out of the water at the lake. The figure was holding the now closed golden egg.

"I AM SICK OF HEARING CLACKINTINA SING THAT BLOODY SONG," the figure shouted tossing the egg towards Harry and Fleur. Surprisingly the egg landed directly at their feet.

Realisation dawned on Fleur's face as she realised how to get the egg to work. Grabbing hold of the egg, she ran towards the lake and ran into the water, getting herself completely wet.

"What are you doing Fleur?" Harry called out.

Fleur turned to see Harry just at the edge of the water. A smile on her face she waded to the shore. When Harry was within reaching distance from her she grabbed him and pulled him in to the water, laughing hysterically at the look on his face.

"Oh, I'm gonna get you for that," Harry smiled cheekily. Moments later she and Harry were having a battle in the water throwing water at each other and having fun, forgetting about the egg she had left at the shore.

Ten minutes later they had stopped playing with each other and were both floating on their backs next to each other holding hands staring up at the bright sunlit sky. The water had been cold at first but they quickly got warmer with their activities.

But Harry had one more activity up his sleeve he always wanted to do as a kid. The famous 'Who could hold their breath the longest' game.

"Fleur, I have an idea for a game," Harry smiled at her. "Have you ever heard of 'Who can hold their breath the longest."

"I have indeed," she said happily, remembering the times she had done it before with her cousins.

"Would you like to try it?" Harry asked.

They both prepared for it. After casting a spell that would start timing them once they moved underwater they counted down. "Three, two, one, GO."

Harry ducked his head underwater at the same time as Fleur. Under the water of the lake it was a lot clearer than it normally would be.

Harry held his breath as he watched Fleur underwater. Fleur flashed him a smile. Harry smiled back. Harry knew he could probably last longer. Fleur had never done much exercise while he had done plenty from running from Dudley and his gang for years. Despite the torment from Dudley in his youth, it really had kept him fit.

Fleur blew out a bubble, a sign that she was beginning to lose her breath. Harry was about to smile in satisfaction of winning when something strange happened.

Fleur threw her arms out and pulled herself closer to Harry. The moment she was close enough she placed her lips on his. Harry was surprised but he loved the feeling of being kissed underwater. It felt really romantic. For the first time they had their first deep kiss. Harry held on to her as if his life depended on it as their lips moved slowly and passionately into each other's. It felt like everything had vanished, that there was nothing in the world but him and Fleur, and he was falling in love with it, falling in love with her. His Fleur.

Eventually, the need for oxygen won out and they both surfaced at the same time. Gasping together, both teens held each other close as they forgot about everything surrounding them as they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes, too entranced in each other.

"I love you," Harry said to her softly as he pulled her even closer.

"I love you too," Fleur said back to him. They found themselves kissing once again. Both remained like that for ten minutes before they left the scene, forgetting about the Golden Egg that was still at the shore.

 **IlIlIlI**

A grumbling bearded man was walking to the Hogs Head in Hogsmeade in a bad mood.

Albus Dumbledore had got into another fight with his brother. After he had been kicked out as his role of Headmaster he couldn't get any living quarters at the school. For him to stay there he had to be either a student, a member of staff, or personally invited and he was neither of those. Minerva refused to give him a job and had called him too incompetent to be a teacher or to be around children, citing Harry Potter's childhood abuse as an example.  
So he seeked out his brother Aberforth. While he and Aberforth never got along with each other much for the past ninety years, Aberforth gave him some houseroom, as they were still family.  
He was now working for his brother, delivering drinks to tables and working behind the bar. He, Albus Dumbledore, had been resorted to working in the most dingy magical pub in all of Britain serving strangers drinks.

It had gone bad on the first night when the now squibbed Lucius Malfoy came into the bar wearing rags. He had been forced to listen to the former wealthy aristocrat complain about his current life. How his wife had left him, how he lost his money, how Harry Potter had tricked him into firing his house-elf, how Harry Potter got him kicked off the board of Governors, how he believed Harry Potter somehow turned him into a squib, how he was now wearing rags and so on and so on. Dumbledore had tried to leave the conversation but Aberforth made him listen to the man for a full night.

He opened the door to the Hogs Head and stepped in. His brother had given him the night off in order to be rid of him for a few hours, but Albus was thirsty for a drink. He poured himself five tall pitchers of Firewhisky and sat at the table in the back of the pub where he couldn't be spotted by the patrons.

By the time he had gone on to the second pitcher he was more than halfway to roaring drunk. He looked up briefly to see a figure sit down next to him. The man was dressed in all black with dark grey trousers.

"Care for a little indulgence," he offered to the man, raising the pitcher he was drinking.

"Don't mind if I do," the man said, grabbing hold of the third pitcher on the table.

Both men started drinking in a salute to each other. Once they got going on the drinks they began to bemoan their fates to each other.

"My fellow Wizards and Witches think I am the reason that the Potter's are dead," he bemoaned.

"I am the reason they are dead," the other man moaned. "I was named in some prophecy made by some booze addled fool and it nearly got me killed."

"Me and you both brother," Dumbledore said. He was liking his drinking comrade more and more. "I have been told by my former co-workers that I have to go to a Yule Ball on at Christmas. Because the Yule Ball only happens when the Triwizard Tournament is on, the magic enforcing me to the tournament demands I go to the Ball."

"That sucks," his companion slurred. "Not only do we men embarrass ourselves at that kind of event, but it takes absolutely forever to get a date. All the good looking ones get taken too quickly."

"That is why I don't go for the women," Dumbledore slurred. "I was in love with Gellert Grindelwald for years and slept with him to end the Wizarding War fifty years back."

"So that's how that ended," the man exclaimed, sounding amazed. "That just has the sweetest ending. You sleep with your lover and then you send him to jail for life."

"I'd like to take a man to the Ball for a change," he told his friend. "But I don't know how that would look."

"Why don't you take this man Albus?"

Dumbledore looked up to see his brother pointing at his drinking comrade.

"What?" he asked him, not understanding the question.

"Take this man," his brother pointed at his drinking buddy, "to the Yule Ball. You're getting on quite well with him. He will understand."

Albus turned to his drinking buddy and looked him in the face. The facial features on the man looked strange but he didn't care. "Hey mate," he slurred. "Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?"

"You want me to go with you," the companion garbled to him. "You know what, why not?"

"Make a vow Albus," Aberforth said. "Vow on your magic that you will take this man, and ONLY this man, to the Yule Ball."

Albus grabbed his wand and grabbed his companions rather furry felt hand. "On My Magic, I vow to only take the man whose hand I am now holding to the Yule Ball at Christmas of this year."

As the magic glowed from the wand to ensure the vow remained Aberforth smiled in a predatorily manner. He had just tricked his brother into inviting a hybrid rat/skunk to the Yule Ball.

Life is good.

 **IlIlIlI**

Sirius Black was furious about the day's events.

The revealing to the Wizengamot that he had never received a trial hadn't sat well with anyone. A full investigation was put into the Azkaban Prison System to find out if any of the prisoners had been denied a trial. Because the Remand period of their sentencing had gone out they were released whether they were guilty or not. Nearly all of the Death Eaters received trials but few didn't receive any.

Now there were four Death Eaters back in the public eye. Despite them not having their magic as the stunt with the botched ritual Voldemort did deprived them of it, they were still extremely dangerous.

Then to top it off, the Wizengamot decided to give Voldemort a trial. Despite the head of Voldemort was being called for by many, the majority vote whom were Death Eater sympathisers had released Voldemort from custody. The Wizengamot were sure they were safe since Voldemort didn't have any magic at all.

Dumb, deluded fools, Sirius thought as he took a swig of Ogden's Finest. Voldemort had been raised in the Muggle World. The man could easily find a Muggle weapon of destruction and destroy them in one fell swoop.

Luckily for Sirius and the Wizarding World, Voldemort would rather kiss Dumbledore and call him honey bunny before he would go near Muggle machinery.

 **IlIlIlI**

The next morning dawned bright and sunny on Hogwarts Grounds and its lake.

As students made their way to classes at nine that morning there came two groans from the edge of the lake where Harry and Fleur had been swimming the previous day.

Albus Dumbledore and Tom Riddle woke up.

The moment Dumbledore opened his eyes he was blinded by some massive bright light.

"My eyes," he nearly screamed."Turn off the light."

There came a brief scream next to him as the brightness of the sun inflicted itself on his drinking partner from the previous night.

"Great Merlin, I need a Hangover Potion."

"What the Merlin happened last night?" Dumbledore asked himself, trying to recollect himself.

"Dumbledore," came a growl.

Dumbledore looked to his comrade to see that he was facing a man sized half-skunk/half-rat. As he had not read the _Daily Prophet_ in days, he did not know who this was.

"Who are you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Have you not been reading the news you fool?" Squibmort hissed at him. "It's me, the feared Lord Voldemort."

"Tom," Dumbledore asked shocked. "What happened to you?"

"Harry Potter turned me into this _thing_ and took away my magic," he told him. "According to Black he found out where I was hiding and tampered with my ritual."

Dumbledore was shocked. Harry had caused Tom to look like a hybrid rat/skunk and had actually succeeded. But how did Harry manage to do it without attracting his attention. He had Arabella watching his every move and had been informed that Harry hadn't even left the confines of the Dursley home.

He had to do ANOTHER routine Obliviation back in the Summer when one of the Dursley neighbours brought their suspicions of Harry's treatment to the authorities. It had always been a pain in the rear doing that for the first ten years of Harry's life at Privet Drive. All the neighbours were too nosy regarding the Dursley home. And Vernon's bad behaviour had always brought bad attention to him, from Muggle auditors and banks and the swindling he had done of his own company.

"How did Harry find out you were in Little Hangleton?" Dumbledore asked.

"How do you know where I was hiding?" Tom stormed at him.

"If someone like you were to lay low, they would choose the home of the first person they killed," Dumbledore said.

"I didn't even get the satisfaction of killing the Muggle gardener who I had framed," Tom moaned. "I only got to kill one person in the last thirteen years."

"That must be painful for you," Dumbledore spoke sarcastically.

"Wait a second," Tom suddenly remembered the previous night. "Weren't you my drinking buddy from last night?"

Now Dumbledore recognised the figure from last night. Oh good Merlin, what did he tell Tom? He searched his memory of what he said. He remembered telling him how he actually defeated Grindelwald. Ok, that wasn't good.

Dumbledore suddenly fainted as he remembered the vow he had made. While he fell, his foot collided with the Golden Egg that was still lying there from the previous day. The egg immediately opened and once again a loud screeching noise filled the air. As both men were suffering from their hangover Tom dropped into a dead faint on top of Dumbledore due to the noise permeating through his head.

A reporter named Rita Skeeter who was watching both men in her Animagus form was forced out of her form and quickly shut the egg before she could possibly go deaf. She had been following Dumbledore the previous day as she had a strong feeling she would find something good on the man. She had heard the drunk conversation between the two and the vow Dumbledore had made the previous night in the Hog's Head.

She could see the potential in the articles that were running in her head. Rita was having a lot of fun indeed.

 **IlIlIlI**

Gellert Grindelwald was sitting in his cell happily reading the old articles of the British _Daily Prophet_.

The guard known as Nikolai was a staunch supporter of his ideals, but hadn't let it known to others as his position would be compromised. Nikolai had arranged a subscription for himself to retrieve the British _Daily Prophet_ in Nikolai's name. There had been several articles among the International Magical Newspapers about Dumbledore's falling from society and he found the articles to be the best present he had had in years.

Now it was a new day and he was waiting for Nikolai to turn up with his meal and the _Daily Prophet_ with hopefully a new article. He was just reading the old articles to pass the time and have a laugh.

The smell of beef wellington and Butterbeer suddenly entered his nostrils. He looked up to see Nikolai staring at him in complete horror from the other side of the cell.

"Are you okay, Niko boy," he asked in a sing-song voice.

After several seconds went by Nikolai choked out two words.

"You're gay."

Gellert reared back in shock. Just how did Nikolai find out his sexual preferences. No one had ever known he had liked men, no one except-

"Dumbledore," he growled.

"I got the _Daily Prophet_ for you, you bloody queer," Nikolai scowled at him. "This is the last good meal you're getting from me."

With that the man turned and walked away, leaving the warm meal and the paper behind on the tiny shelf on the cell door.

Gellert ate the meal quickly as he was absolutely starving. Once he had finished he picked up the paper and unfolded it. Once he saw the headline he went white as a sheet.

 _DUMBLEDORE COMES OUT OF THE CLOSET  
SO DOES GRINDELWALD  
by Rita Skeeter_

The prison turned witness to the most terrified scream that came from any prisoner in the Nurmengard walls. For the rest of the day Gellert shied into the corner of his cell rocking back and forth muttering to himself about that dreadful night he slept with Albus.

The next day he came out of it as Nikolai found something more amusing in the next edition of the paper. Gellert had gone from sobbing to laughing hysterically when he read that Dumbledore had made a vow to the former British Dark Lord to take him to the Christmas Yule Ball at Hogwarts. Despite losing the warm meals from the homophobic Nikolai he was allowed to keep the newspapers that he had in the cell.

A week later he died peacefully in his sleep, dreaming about ways to humiliate and torture his old buddy, Albus Dumbledore.


	7. The Yule Ball

**Chapter 7**

Harry was relaxing in front of the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room reading the _Daily Prophet_.

He was very much enjoying the poison pen stories that Rita Skeeter had been writing the past month. He had read the article that revealed that the Squibbed Voldemort had been released from Ministry custody. His release give Rita opportunity to bash the Wizengamot members who had voted to let him go. Because of the backlash the DMLE were now investigating these Wizengamot members for ties to the Death Eaters.

Now he was reading the second best article he had ever read. In the first best article he had read it was revealed that apparently Dumbledore had gotten drunk with Lord Squibmort and had revealed how he had ended the Wizarding War from fifty years ago by sleeping with the enemy.

The article he was now reading had revealed how Dumbledore had been pushed into a vow by his brother to take his drinking buddy Squibmort to the Yule Ball. It had even mentioned Fleur's Golden Egg by commenting that it had knocked out the two drunks.

"Hiya Harry."

He shied away from the flash he was expecting to come from Colin Creevey's camera. But none came.

"No photos today, huh Colin?" Harry asked.

"I'm trying to avoid that at the minute Harry," Colin said, sitting down next to him. "I made a bet with my brother that I can hold it off for a week."

Harry sighed in relief. Although he found Colin nice the boy was annoying when he had his camera on him and taking photos of him.

"How's Third Year treating you Colin?" Harry asked, settling himself into his chair and putting down the paper.

"It's great," Colin replied. "Although I wish there was a class that could teach Magical Photography."

Harry smiled. It was so like Colin to want to have a class like that.

"How does it feel to be a celebrity Harry?" Colin asked.

Harry once again felt like scowling at the repeated question. Colin had been asking him that question for the past two years and he hated it. He hated being famous. He hated being a celebrity. He hated the way people believed he had defeated the feared Lord Voldemort as a baby when it was really his mother who had defeated him.

However, instead of getting up and leaving the Third Year on his own he decided to finally answer the question.

"Colin, I hate being a celebrity," he said.

"Why would you hate that?"

"Let me ask you a question," Harry said, sitting up straight. "Would you want to be remembered for something you don't even remember? I do not remember what happened at all that night. Sometimes I get brief flashes in my memory of what happened. I'm still trying to understand it sometimes. I did not defeat Voldemort. It was my Muggle-born mother who had beat him.

"And another thing, I grew up without having my parents by my side. I wish my parents were alive, so I can get to know them, get to laugh with them, share my life with them. I wish they had lived so I could have a family. I wish I had a brother to bicker with and share my toys with. I wish I had a sister that I could spend time with and play with her. I wish I had my birthdays with an actual family, instead of with toy soldiers in a tiny cupboard under the stairs while my relatives ignored me.

"All I want is a normal life Colin, do you understand?. A normal life where I can have friends and just be myself. I do not have my parents with me. The closest person who I consider a parent is my godfather and Hagrid."

Harry finished speaking and turned to look at Colin. The young boy was pale and shaking. There was a sign of a few tears on the boy's face but they were quickly wiped away.

"I had no idea," he said, his lips trembling. "I always thought you were the one that had it all. Money. Fame. Everything. Looks like I got the wrong message."

Colin turned his head up from the ground and looked directly at Harry. "I'm sorry for my behaviour. I just always wanted to meet a famous person and you were the one everyone around here spoke about. I'm sorry about the loss of your parents. I gotta go."

The young boy made to get up but Harry reached out his hand and made the boy stay.

"Remember that I said I just want to have friends like a normal person," Harry asked. Colin nodded. "Well, let's start here right now. Tell me a bit about yourself Colin."

As he began listening to Colin about himself, he realised he was glad that he was now making a friend in Colin.

 **IlIlIlI**

For the first time that weekend, Harry invited Fleur up to the Gryffindor Common Room to show her around.

Fleur was amazed with the school. Harry had introduced her to the library and she was amazed at the amount of books that the school had. After that he had taken her to the Room of Requirement and had explained how the room worked. Her view on Hogwarts had changed when Harry showed her the room as Beauxbatons didn't have magical rooms like that.

They emerged from the room an hour later with swollen lips and mussed up hair. Harry was thinking of introducing her to the Chamber of Secrets but quickly decided it was not the place to bring a girlfriend.

So he took her up to Gryffindor Tower to show her where he had been since First Year. Fleur had set the boys into drooling mode when she had entered the room except for Neville and Colin. She ignored them while Harry showed her around. They eventually left and went down to the Beauxbatons Carriage, where Fleur showed Harry around. The carriages were expanded magically to let everyone fit in to them. There were several rooms in the smallest carriage where the classes for Beauxbatons were held. However they quickly left when Fleur's classmates glared at her and Harry angrily and they went off to visit Hagrid in his hut where they found Fleur's headmistress, Madame Maxime.

"Bonjour, Madame Maxime," Fleur said to her head, and then began speaking to her in French words that neither Harry or Hagrid could understand.

"This is my boyfriend, Harry Potter," Fleur said, reverting back to English.

Harry took Madame Maxime's outstretched hand and kissed it. "Bonjour, Madame Maxime, it is an honour to finally meet you."

"The honour is mine, Meester Potter," she said in a thick French accent.

It turned out that Madame Maxime and Hagrid had become fast friends since Beauxbatons arrived at Hogwarts. When Hagrid heard of the Yule Ball, he had immediately sought out 'Olympe' (as he called her) and had asked her to the Yule Ball.

Harry smiled at the obvious looks that Hagrid seemed to be sending the Beauxbatons headmistress. It seemed that Hagrid had a crush on the woman. But despite the obvious looks that Hagrid was showing towards the fine lady, Madame Maxime didn't seem to notice them at all.

 **IlIlIlI**

Harry was walking back to his dorm after classes the next day mindlessly.

He loved thinking about Fleur nearly all the time, thinking of her beautiful French voice, the smell of her hair, and the deep connection he had formed with her in their relationship.

He bumped into somebody near the tower and had fallen down with the stranger. He brushed himself off and stood up, looking at the person he walked into. He had walked straight into Hannah Abbott.

"Hi, Harry," she said nervously.

Harry chuckled. "You waiting for somebody, Hannah?"

Hannah blushed and ducked her head down. She mumbled something under her breath.

Harry heard what she said and smiled. "Waiting for Neville to come out, huh."

Hannah looked back at him, looking scared and pale. "Don't tell him I'm looking for him, please. I don't want to sound desperate."

"You want him to ask you to the Yule Ball, don't you," Harry asked, smiling at her.

"Yes," she mumbled.

"I can point him towards you if you'd like," Harry offered. He liked Hannah, she stood up for him back in Second Year when the school turned against for his Parseltongue ability. She had refused to believe Ernie MacMillan's argument that he was dark and had stood by him.

"You'd do that for me," she asked, awestruck and surprised.

"Of course," he smiled at her. "I'd be happy to help a friend."

Not noticing her shocked look he entered Gryffindor Tower and made his way to Neville who was sitting by the fireplace reading _Mind Your Planters_.

"Hey, Neville, how are you today?" Harry asked.

Neville looked up from his book to Harry. "Uh, I'm okay Harry," he said.

"Looking forward to the Yule Ball, Neville?" Harry once again asked.

Neville seemed to shy off for a moment. "I wish I could."

"What's wrong?"

"I haven't got a date," Neville said shyly.

Harry inwardly sighed in relief. "Who do you want to ask?"

Neville ducked his head shyly and spoke. "Hannah Abbott."

Harry's mind was spinning. Now this was interesting. It seemed both of them had a mutual crush on each other, but were far too shy to ask the other out.

"Why don't you ask her?"

Neville looked scornfully at Harry. "Why would she agree to go to the Ball with me?"

"Why tear yourself apart trying to find something wrong with yourself that women might not like?" Harry said to him. "Come on, Neville, you're a Gryffindor. Be brave like our house founder. Ask her to the Yule Ball before someone else does."

He leaned in to whisper to Neville. "I was talking to her earlier. She doesn't have a date yet."

Eyes wide as saucers at this new information, Neville darted out of the Common Room in search of Hannah before someone else could get to her.

Harry smiled. He knew Neville would come back to the Common Room with an arranged date later.

"Playing matchmaker Harry," Ginny Weasley asked, sitting down next to Harry.

"You saw through it, didn't you," Harry asked.

"It's quite obvious, Harry," she snorted.

"Do you have a date yet Ginny?"

Ginny blushed. "No, but I hope he asks me."

Harry was half expecting Ginny to say she wanted him to take her. Despite not normally thinking of it, he knew she had a crush on him when he met her. It seemed to sound like she had gone off him.

"Oh, who are you hoping will ask you," he asked.

"Colin," she said, slightly blushing.

Okay, now the mutual crushes were getting freaky. When he had talked to Colin and got to know him, Colin admitted to having had a crush on Ginny Weasley since he met her on the Hogwarts Express. Apparently the crush was still there two years on.

"Well, hopefully he will wise up to your stunning beauty and ask you to the Yule Ball," Harry added.

Half an hour later Harry had found Colin and had convinced him to ask Ginny to the Ball.

Merlin, Ginny was right. He was a bit of a matchmaker.

 **IlIlIlI**

A week later Harry had been busy with a difficult assignment set by Snape and didn't get the chance to spend time with Fleur the past week.

He had meant to try and escape to the Room of Requirement to try and find out how he still knew Parseltongue as he discovered from the First Task but he never had much time in between doing his homework, studying, and spending a little time with Fleur.

He had also spent some time with Colin. Despite being a year below him, Harry had become fast friends with Colin and had now considered Colin his best friend. The boy was fun to hang about with. They had both played some pranks on some Slytherins who had mistreated Colin for his Muggle-born status, snuck out to Hogsmeade through the Secret Passage by the One-Eyed Witch, and spent some time with each other.

"Potty the Potty," the singsong voice of Peeves broke out. Harry ignored the poltergeist and focused on his work.

Peeves however was not going to let himself be ignored by an ickle fourthie. He went right up to Harry and blew a massive raspberry.

"Is there something you want Peeves?" Harry asked nonchalantly.

Before Peeves could try to pour sour milk on the dark haired wizard, he noticed his new first favourite target. His former first favourite had gone missing from the Dragon Reserve in Albania. He missed taking trips to the Ministry to annoy Madam Umbridge. He had hated the girl when she was a student and loved annoying her.

He poured the sour milk onto the head of Draco Malfoy. Ignoring the effeminate scream he laughed out loud at how angry the young brat looked before he was forced out of the Great Hall by McGonagall who put on a stronger stance on bullying than Dumbledore had ever done.

Harry looked up when he heard grumbling to see Colin sit himself across from him.

"How were classes today Colin?" he asked.

"I hate Snape," Colin said. "He called me out several times during class today and said that I was just as big as a 'dunderhead' as Potter."

Harry sighed in anger. Snape had been thoroughly unpleasant as of late and he could guess why. Still pissed about being a Squib he probably decided that mistreating Harry's friends would get to him.

"Interested in a little payback, Harry," Colin whispered.

Now this was a conversation he would enjoy. Harry put down his quill and looked at Colin. "What do you have in mind?"

Smiling, Colin informed him of a plan he had been thinking of just recently.

 **IlIlIlI**

"Accio Hinges," Colin whispered.

The hinges of the door to Snape's private quarters fell to the ground. No clatter was heard due to the Silencing Charm cast by Harry.

Both under the Invisibility Cloak, both boys snuck into the room, leaving the door slightly ajar. Snape was heavily sleeping on his couch thanks to Dobby who had sneaked a Sleeping Draught into the man's nightly tea before bed.

"No one is about Colin," Harry spoke, looking at his father's map that was in his hand. "Get to work."

Colin took the syringe he had out of his pocket. This process would take a while but it would be worth it. Harry had sent off a letter to Sirius with Dobby who had returned an hour later with a book on blood pranks that was retrieved from the Black Library.

Carefully, Colin put the syringe into the underside of the sleeping man's elbow and slowly drawed a tiny amount of blood on the man. A quick healing and covering charm on the spot fixed that a moment later.

Harry pulled out the shrunken head he had been working on the past hour. He had retrieved the head from the Room of Requirement and had spent twenty minutes casting the right charms to make it start the animating process.

A quick placement on Snape's shoulder later and blood drawn into it was done and the two boys left, waiting to see what would happen the next day.

 **IlIlIlI**

Severus Snape woke up with a soft groan to find himself sleeping on his couch. Rubbing his eyes he stood up and went into his bathroom. His vision felt rather blurry and he couldn't see much. He filled the sink with cold water and plunged his head in to the water.

Once he came up he felt his vision clearing up.

"HELLO GORGEOUS."

Severus jumped in shock. Turning around he looked for the intruder. Seeing no one he turned around to reach into his mirror medical cabinet for his toothbrush when he saw it.

Perched on his left shoulder with a pale face and very familiar long dark hair was... him.

"Check it out, Sevvy," it said. "I look stunning."

Severus was gaping at the figure that apparently was stuck on his shoulder.

"What are you?" he asked.

"I'm your other half, Sevvy," it happily spoke. "I'm your conjoined twin. I'm your happy version."

Severus fainted.

 **IlIlIlI**

Minerva McGonagall was in the Headmistress' Office speaking to the portrait of Dilys Derwent when Snape burst into her office.

"Look what Potter did to me," the man screeched, pointing at his shoulder.

Minerva sighed, turning her head to see what the problem was now. She narrowed her eyes when she saw what was on Severus' shoulder.

"What did you put on your shoulder, Severus?"

"What did I... WHAT DID I DO?" he screamed. "Potter has gone too far. Expel him before he does anything else."

Minerva once again narrowed her eyes and glared at the man. "Severus, for once shut up about Harry Potter," she spoke, her lips thinning. "The boy is not like his father. He is not a notorious prankster and he doesn't bully you."

"Then explain this," Snape seethed.

"What is that anyway?" she asked.

"I'm his conjoined twin, my dear madam," the head said, bowing to her. "And I must say that your skin is gorgeous. Can I lick it?"

"No," she said thinly. Inside she was laughing her head off. She knew Snape's abuse to students would someday backfire on him, and now it had finally happened.

"Can I take my classes off for the day?" Snape asked in a begging voice.

"No, you will not," she said. "Hogwarts will not cancel a class just because you gained a brother stuck on your shoulder."

"Did you hear that Sev," the head exclaimed. "She called me your brother. Isn't that great?"

A growl was heard from the Potions Master before he left the room, slamming the door behind him. As soon as he left Minerva fell to the floor as well as Fawkes and laughed like she hadn't laughed in years.

 **IlIlIlI**

For the first time ever Harry was looking forward to his Potions class. Sure, he knew that Snape would probably blame him for his newfound development but he desperately wanted to see the twin.

Snape opened the door to his classroom and glared at his students, a towel on his left shoulder obviously covering the twin..

Everyone quickly sat down in his class to avoid angering the irate man.

"Today, we will be brewing a Calming Drought. Instructions are on the board."

Before the class could move forward to grab their ingredients, a huge burp permeated through the classroom. A few people looked at Ron, having expected that it was him. But most of the class stared at Snape, as the noise seemed to come from him.

"Those eggs and beans know how to backfire on you, don't they Sevvy." Another large burp came, blowing the towel off the man's shoulder, exposing what was on the man's shoulder.

Harry kept his smile hidden as he stared at his and Colin's creation.

"Hello everyone," the head said. "I am Sevvy's conjoined brother, and I must say you all are quite colourful.

Snape glared murderously at his twin.

"You can all call me Fanny," the head proclaimed.

"Isn't Fanny a girl's name?" Parvati asked.

"Look at my hair sweet cheeks," Fanny said shaking his head so his hair swung graciously. "I have hair like a girl and a nice fanny. Don't we Sev."

Harry could not hold it in any more. He promptly burst out laughing, joined in shortly by everyone else who had now gotten over the surreal experience and were laughing openly.

Fanny laughed along with the rest of the class while Snape glared murderously at his pupils.

"DETENTION FOR ALL OF YOU," he roared, immediately stopping all the laughter.

"Oh, I'm looking forward to this," Fanny said happily. "Are you gonna spank the naughty students? Or have them bend down cleaning cauldrons while you stare at the fine fanny they have."

The detentions never went through. Snape let them all out early as he couldn't stand the humiliation and laughter from Fanny and the students.

 **IlIlIlI**

Snape's Shoulder Pal became popular with all of the students rather quickly. Unlike the real Snape, Fanny loved the students and their jokes. With the magic Harry and Colin did to the conjoined twin, Fanny had some -if not all- control over Snape's legs.

As Snape had been too tired to walk at the moment, Fanny walked straight over to Lavender Brown and was deep in discussion about make-up and boys. Snape looked like he was going to have a stroke at any moment.

Harry didn't know who found out, but it became quickly known in the Hogwarts Rumour Mill that it was him and Colin that had done the daring to Snape. He had told no one, neither had Colin. They both had been under the Invisibility Cloak all night and no portraits had seen them.

 **IlIlIlI**

Fleur had woken up on Christmas Day with happiness in her heart.

She loved Christmas every year. It was a time of celebration to her. A time when grudges would be dropped between family fights and everyone in the Delacour family would show compassion and love on the wondrous day of Christmas.

Unfortunately this year Christmas at home wouldn't be happening. The Yule Ball was happening at Hogwarts on Christmas Day and it felt rather alien to her to be waking up in the carriage than at the family home at Lake Annecy.

It didn't mean she wasn't looking forward to this day though. For the first time since she was a young girl she was happier than ever. She had made a few nice friends in a few students at Hogwarts. There was a particular girl she got on well with. A young dirty blonde haired girl named Luna Lovegood often came down to the carriages to find some strange creatures named Lorcacks or Humdinger something. Despite finding the girls theories rather strange, the girl was kind to her and treated her nicely, so she treated the girl nicely in return.  
And Hermione Granger. Harry's closest female friend. She hadn't got on well with her at first, but having similar childhoods of being bullied made both of them avoid making a grudge out of each other.

And Harry. Oh Harry. Fleur had never had a boyfriend before. She had wanted to have a boyfriend who would like her for herself and not for her beauty. She didn't like that it had taken her until aged seventeen to have her first kiss. But she wouldn't have it any other way. Harry was gentle, kind, attentive, and very passionate. He had soothed her when she felt angry and made her comfortable more than anyone else could. She loved being with him. He was loosening her up and making her open her eyes to what a relationship should be. There were no lies between them. There was pure honesty and trust between them. All the time she was spending with him were becoming the happiest moments of her life.

She pulled herself out of her thoughts and turned to the gifts her family had sent her from abroad. At the foot of her bed were several gift wrapped packages. She picked up the gift her grandmama sent her first. She opened it to find her grandmama's hand knitted sweater for every Christmas and she went a bit sad. This was the first time she had received a gift from her grandmama and she wasn't there for her to thank and give a hug.

She shook her head out of her sad thoughts and opened the other gifts. Her parents had sent her a gift certificate to her favourite bookstore and she received her favourite French chocolate from Gabrielle and a note begging her to come home soon.

She found a small gift that she found hidden by the larger gifts in the pile. She lightly tore off the wrapping paper to find a small blue box. She opened it and her breath hitched.

Inside the box was a stunning pair of diamond earrings that seemed to brighten up the room. Feeling breathless, she removed the earrings from the box and placed them on her ears. She looked into the mirror and gasped. The earrings hung down beautifully and the sparkling colour seemed to brighten u her features. She picked up the card that was attached with the gift.

 _ **To my darling flower, this is my Christmas gift to you. I Love You. Love Harry xxx.**_

Fleur was crying tears of happiness as she ran her fingers along Harry's writing. He loved her! He loved her!

She couldn't wait around for much longer. She quickly got dressed, making sure to put on her new bracelet, and practically ran out of her carriage to the tree by the lake. Something inside her told her Harry would be there.

 **IlIlIlI**

Harry woke up abruptly on Christmas morning to see large green tennis ball sized eyes watching him.

"Dobby," Harry half yelled. "Don't do that."

Seeing the elf's crestfallen face Harry elaborated. "I mean don't come so close to me when I'm sleeping."

Harry smiled at the elf, sitting up in his bed. "Merry Christmas Dobby."

Dobby forced back the wailing he felt himself about to do with the gratitude shown to him. "Thank you, Harry Potter. I came here to give you my Christmas gift to you and to say 'Merry Christmas'."

Harry smiled. Since the near end of Summer he became closer to Dobby when the elf had been helping him. He really enjoyed the elf's company. He had more in common with the crazy elf than anyone else he knew.

"Will Sirs open my present?"

Harry pulled off the wrapping to find a pair of mismatched socks. The left sock was bright red and had a pattern of broomsticks on it; the right sock was green with a pattern of snitches.

"They're really nice," Harry said warmly. "Thank you Dobby. Here's your gift."

Harry reached down under his bed, feeling around for the package he had for Dobby. He pulled it out and handed it to the elf.

Dobby happily tore the wrapping off to find... socks. At least five pairs with different patterns. There was also a red and blue coloured beanie.

"Dobby thanks Sirs Harry Potter," the elf sniffled. "You are a truly kind wizard."

And with that the elf was gone. Harry smiled and looked at what he received for Christmas. From Hagrid he received a huge assortment of his favourite sweets, from Sirius he received a magical penknife that apparently could cut through anything, from Hermione he received the new book _How To Win Quidditch and Influence Players_ , from Remus he received a sweatshirt saying on the front _I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good_. Colin had given him sweets. He had a surprise when he found a gift from Professor McGonagall. The Headmistress had given him a full broomstick kit and a small book on _Firebolt_ broomsticks. There had also been a small note, apologising for being incompetent and wishing him a Merry Christmas.

Since McGonagall had became Headmistress, Hogwarts had seen a massive change. Bullying was no longer tolerated at Hogwarts. Dumbledore's ignorance of them had seen it rise notoriously since he became Headmaster and McGonagall stamped it out. The students that had gotten away with bullying for years quickly found themselves in detentions for their behaviours. A full safety procedure had been taken on the castle and the wards had been updated to keep out dark artefacts and leeching Dark Lords along with other dangerous creatures. The Forbidden Forest had been cleared of dangerous creatures by the Ministry except the dragons from the First Task whom were still waiting for transportation home.

He saw a small gift wrapped box at the end of his bed that he hadn't noticed. He unwrapped the packaging and found a small box. He opened it to find an ID bracelet that said Harry Potter. He ran his fingers over the writing, wondering what the bracelet meant. He picked up the note that was with the gift.

 ** _Merry Christmas mon amour Harry. Now we have matching bracelets. Love Fleur xxxx._**

Harry put the bracelet on. Feeling in the mood to go down to the lake, he got dressed, putting on the sweatshirt he received from Remus. He ran into no problems as he went down to the lake. He sat down just by his favourite spot. He was there for a few minutes when he sensed someone running near him. He looked up to see that Fleur was nearing him.

"Good morning flow- mmmphhh," Harry was cut off as Fleur dipped him into a deep kiss. Their lips moved in practised synchronisation, achieved through the many times they had kissed each other. Harry's eyes suddenly widened as he felt her tongue poking against his lips. He opened his mouth willingly and he and Fleur shared their first French kiss together, tongues dancing against each others.

They both eventually pulled apart and both youngsters had dreamy gazes on their faces.

"I love you flower," Harry murmured softly.

"And I love you," Fleur said back softly before claiming Harry's lips once again.

 **IlIlIlI**

Harry looked at himself in the mirror, admiring his dress robes. They were more or less the same as his school robes, except they were bottle green instead of black. While it was a strange colour, it had indeed, as Mrs Weasley put it, brought out the colour of his eyes. Fleur had asked him what he was wearing so it wouldn't clash with her attire.

He walked down to the Common Room where the waiting males were. Colin was looking exceptionally dapper in handsome dark robes that made his blonde hair stand out. Next to him was Ginny in a purple floaty material.

"You ready, Harry?" asked Ginny, with a delightful squeal. "Remember you owe me a dance. Let's go."

Harry chuckled. He walked with Colin and Ginny down to the Entrance Hall, conversing with the two while walking.

Suddenly he stopped. In front of the entrance hall in a beautiful silky silvery grey material satin robes stood Fleur, who was smiling broadly at everything and everyone.

Harry couldn't walk up to her. He was too stunned at the beauty of his girlfriend that he didn't process that she had walked up to him.

"Close your mouth mon amour or the flies will fly in," she giggled.

Harry slowly closed his mouth. "You're beautiful," he croaked out.

"You're not too shabby yourself Mr Potter," she giggled further. "Care to escort a lady to dinner?" And with that she linked Harry's arm in hers and walked to where the other champions were standing. Cedric was standing with Cho Chang and Viktor Krum was standing with-

"Hermione," Harry blurted out as he stared at his best friend.

Blushing, Hermione let out a very girlish giggle and looked at Harry, a huge smile plastered on her face. She had abandoned the bookworm look, wearing a floaty periwinkle blue material. She had also done something to her hair. It was no longer bushy, but sleek and shiny, twisted up into an elegant knot at the back of her head.

Harry ignored the other two 'Chumpions' that were in the room lurking in the shadows.

Dumbledore was looking extremely pissed off. He was wearing disgusting brown robes that looked like they hadn't been worn in two centuries. His beard was forcibly combed by his skunked partner and looked like a stoned hippie.

Squibmort was an entirely different matter. Earlier in the day he discovered tequila and the alcohol had made him a happy and friendly drunk. Being delighted at the prospect at getting back into the castle he considered his home, he had decided to dress in his best, which was a white dress that would normally be worn by a bride at her ceremony. He went through a personality change for the night, smiling around him and chortling in a posh laugh when he saw something funny.

"Is that you Harry Potter?" the former Dark Lord called out. Harry ignored him. "You look like you're about to preen like a peacock. I know I'm preening like a peacock. How 'bout you Dumby?"

Before Dumbledore exploded Professor Smeth appeared. "Follow me Champions'," she announced. She looked at Dumbles and Squibmort. "And Chumpions'."

Smiling wildly, Harry walked into the Great Hall with Fleur on his arm. Jealous looks were thrown his and Fleur's way, but he ignored it. Hermione was also thrown jealous looks as well as Cho, but then it changed.

Dumbledore and Squibmort did not walk gracefully in. Dumbledore walked in with pure loathing on his face and glaring at the audience. Voldemort walked in holding a bouquet of flowers that he stole from the plant outside the room and trying to 'preen like a peacock'. Laughter broke out among everyone at seeing Dumbledore walk in with the half rat/half skunk in his arms. Everyone knew that the hybrid animal was the former British Dark Lord. They all heard he was without magic so they didn't bother worrying.

The Champions and Chumpions sat down at the long table that was provided for them. There was no food as yet on the glittering golden plates, but small menus were lying in front of each of them. Harry picked his up uncertainly and looked around — there were no waiters. McGonagall, however, looked carefully down at her own menu, then said very clearly to her plate, "Poached salmon!"

Harry stifled a giggle. Of course McGonagall would order something a cat would love to eat. He spoke to his plate, "Goulash."

When all the food had been consumed, McGonagall stood up and asked the students to do the same. Then, with a wave of her wand, all the tables zoomed back along the walls leaving the floor clear, and then she conjured a raised platform into existence along the right wall. A set of drums, several guitars, a flute, a cello, and some bagpipes were set upon it.

The Weird Sisters now trooped up onto the stage to wildly en thusiastic applause; they were all extremely hairy and dressed in black robes that had been artfully ripped and torn. They picked up their instruments, the lanterns on all the other tables had gone out, and the champions and their partners were standing up.

Harry moved onto the brightly lit dance floor with Fleur, feeling nervous about dancing in front of an audience. Braving himself he placed his arms on Fleur's waist and her arm and started moving in time to the music. Fleur was leading so he didn't have any problems with the movements.

The rest of the watching people moved on to the dance floor. He noticed with a satisfied smile that Neville was smiling broadly as he danced with Hannah. Colin was enjoying his dance with Ginny and Hermione looked like she was having the time of her life.

He danced with Fleur for a half hour. She left the floor with a satisfactory feeling to get some punch.

"You want anything _extra_ with that punch," an older student asked them.

Checking over her shoulder to ensure no teachers were near Fleur nodded. She accepted the punch and walked back with Harry to the floor.

"Gimme that punch," came a snarl.

Harry and Fleur looked up to see that Dumbledore had snatched the spiked punch and had promptly drank the entire glass of punch.

"I hate you Harry Potter," he snarled, glaring at his newfound enemy, before walking away.

"You never took your revenge on him, did you Harry," Fleur asked as they watched a very drunk Dumbledore clumsily dancing with a now more drunk Squibmort.

"I got him arrested and exposed to the public," Harry said.

"I mean personally," she whispered, as she kept an eye on the flowers Squibmort was still holding. "Good Merlin, they look like a drunk couple."

The idea came to Harry's head like a train.

"Oho, now I know what I want to do to BOTH of my enemies."

He whispered his idea to Fleur. Her eyes had widened and she burst into laughter. "My boyfriend has such a devious side to him," she said huskily as they both made their way to the drunk men.

On the dance floor Lavender Brown was talking to her new best friend Fanny who was still attached to a seething Snape.

"I can't believe how fun this is," Fanny giggled. "I get to see so many boys dancing so hard they start to sweat."

Fanny was gazing lustfully at Cormac McLaggen, whom was trying to steer away from the horny Shoulder Guy all night. Snape was now in a constant foul mood because everyone now laughed at him. At least he was leaving the school in a few days. The only problem was that Fanny would be going with him for his rest of his miserable life.

 **IlIlIlI**

The ball had finally ended and Colin Creevey was escorting his date back to Gryffindor Tower.

"That was a fun night, huh Colin," Ginny said giggling. She had loved the Yule Ball and dancing with her crush was like a dream come true. She briefly wondered earlier about her former crush on Harry but pushed it away. She had a feeling they both would have been a terrible couple anyway.

"Yeah, I had fun dancing with you," he told her, grinning from ear to ear.

They came up to the portrait and went in after speaking the password. They both went into the Common Room and sat on the couch in front of the fire. Ginny cuddled into Colin and he stiffened. He wanted to kiss Ginny and ask her to be his girlfriend but he was terrified she would reject him.

He took a look around the Common Room and saw something that surprised him.

The normally timid and shy Neville Longbottom was sitting by the window, but he was not alone. Sitting on his lap was Hannah Abbott and they were both kissing each other intensely.

His eyes flickered to the Gryffindor crest that hung above the fireplace. The typical Gryffindor traits rushed into his head; bravery, nerve, courage and daring.

With new found resolve he leaned into Ginny and planted a firm but gentle kiss on her lips. He pulled back to see her expression only to be pulled back in for a longer kiss.

Life was good.

 **IlIlIlI**

"Do you, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, take Thomas Marvolo Riddle to be your lawfully wedded husband, to take him into your life and vow to be together after death so you do not part," Harry asked.

"I do," a very, very drunk Dumbledore said.

"And do you, Thomas Marvolo Riddle, take Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore to be your lawfully wedded husband, to take him into your life and vow to be together after death so you do not part," Harry finished.

"I do," a very, very drunk Squibmort said.

"Then by the powers vested in me and my magic, I now pronounce you married," Harry said, letting the sparks fly out of his wand as a halo bound the married couple tight before disappearing.

Once that was concluded the two drunks passed out. The flowers that were in Tom's hand flew out of his grasp and grabbed by the only invited member, Rita Skeeter.

 **AN: Voldie and Dumby are the mystery pairing I mentioned in Chapter 5 and have been planning for a long time.**


	8. That's The Wrong Ark

**Chapter 8**

 _A CHRISTMAS WEDDING  
ALBUS DUMBLEDORE AND TOM RIDDLE (AKA LORD VOLDEMORT) MARRIED  
By Rita Skeeter_

 _Christmas Day normally comes with gifts, happiness, and family get-togethers for the day.  
In Hogwarts Castle it was different. As the famous Yule Ball was being held in Hogwarts this year as per tradition with the TriWizard Tournament demands it, a wedding was held in the halls of the castle. Or rather, in a classroom.  
Albus Dumbledore and Tom Riddle decided to get married after a night of dancing with each other at the Yule Ball. This reporter witnessed the nuptials of the two famous wizards after a few hours of dating.  
When asked about their plans for the future, both wizards had this to say. "I've never been married before, but I'm going to make sure it remains fabulous and in luxury," was the response of Tom Riddle. Albus Dumbledore responded with saying, "I hope I get morning sickness soon. It's time to carry on the line."  
When asked if he would take the name of Dumbledore, Tom Riddle had this to say. "Now, that would be so cute. He already calls me Tummy Dummy and I love it."  
Britain's own Harry Potter officiated the wedding and had this to say of the new couple, "I saw the potential of Albus Dumbledore and Tom Riddle as a couple. They will make waves together. I wish them my very best."_

Rita finished typing her article and had it quickly sent off to the editor. The Ministry would normally not allow these articles to be published but shortly after former Minister Fudge was ousted Minister Sirius Black turned up as a proxy for Harry Potter and revealed to the workers that the Potter's had retained control of the _Prophet_ now that Harry Potter had discovered his assets.

Originally, she was hoping for a chance to bash Harry Potter but once that was revealed she knew she wouldn't risk it. Then she had met Harry Potter face-to-face for an interview in the Three Broomsticks and he had told her to go after anyone she wanted, as long as it wasn't him or his closest friends. Seeing the incredible opportunity for what it was she took it, gaining the full trust of Harry Potter and Minister Sirius Black. Minister Black occasionally sent her secret messages on who would have the most secrets and her next journalistic efforts had crippled the likes of Thaddeus Nott, Lucius Malfoy, Barty Crouch and many other Ministry morons. She had gone from Gossip Columnist to Corruption and Crime Correspondent. She had received a new office to herself and a pay raise and now she was the envy of many other high ranking journalists in the Magical Community.

"Rita, I need something clarified," came the voice of her editor through a Messenger Patronus that arrived in her office.

She left the room to see what the editor thought of the chaos she was causing.

 **IlIlIlI**

In a motel in Hogsmeade two drunks were still passed out since their wedding.

In the body of the former Dark Lord a strange magical surge took place. Tom had drunk far too much tequila throughout the day that it was interfering with his blood. Despite having lost the magicks of his body the many blood rituals he had done to alter his veins and his appearance were still in effect. The tequila had mixed in with the Hate Magic he had ritualised into himself when he was younger and was overriding it. As the tequila earlier had made him a happy and rambunctious man the alcoholic liquid poured that personality itself into the blood stream that had housed all the hate he had built up. The hate was pushed out of his system and the alcoholic substance that had his earlier personality of the day was forced in.

The hate in Voldemort's blood went away. His memory of the previous night was not going to leave though due to a ritual he performed on his memory forty years beforehand. The tequila had also destroyed the torso of the botched ritual that made him half rat and returned the normal look he had up above the waist from when he was in his later years at Hogwarts.

 **SIX HOURS LATER** Dumbledore groaned from his side of the bed and sat up. The bright light coming in the window blinded him and he let out a small scream, awaking his sleeping partner.

"Wow, it's daylight already," Tom exclaimed. "Isn't it amazing what a little sleep can do to you."

Albus jumped in fright and turned to look at who was in bed with him. "What in Merlin are you doing in here Tom? Get out!"

"You shouldn't talk to your wife like that, Alby," Voldemort preened. "Oh my god, that's right. We're now married. WE'RE MARRIED ALBY."

And with that, Tom leaned over and pressed his lips to Dumbledore's.

In the Three Broomsticks, Madam Rosmerta almost jumped out of her skin as she heard the ear-piercing scream that came from the other end of town.

Five miles away in the nearby mountain Muggle climbers heard the scream and called for air support, believing someone had fallen down the mountain. No one would be found leaving the screaming matter unsolved.

After his scream, Dumbledore noticed the _Daily Prophet_ in the room. Desperate for information on what was happening he snatched it up and began reading. The more he read, the angrier he got. When he came to the last line detailing that Harry Potter was the one to marry him off, he snapped.

Despite the recent torments in his life that had been started by Harry Potter that did not snap him, this was the last straw. Anger and hate overflowed him and he charged out of the motel room towards the Hogwarts Lake where he knew he would find Harry Potter.

"Alby, don't do anything stupid, honey bunny," came the simpering voice of Tom.

And what the Merlin was wrong with Tom? His former student was never a happy person, and yet now he was overexcited at every small thing he laid his eyes on. He was supposed to be filled with hate and anger.

His eyes rested on the distant figure of Harry Potter who was by the lake with the French champion. Dumbledore was pissed off that Harry was dating her. His plans were to have Harry marry a member of a light family, and yet he was dating a member of a neutral house. He was going to plan to dose Ginny Weasley to be obsessed with him but he swore he would stay away from the Weasley's after what Fred and George did to him in the Tournament. Molly was pissed off with him for 'exposing' himself to the public during the First Task and had cut ties with him. When she had done that she broke the near four-year Confundus Charm he had planted on her with her declaration. Remembering how Narcissa Malfoy treated her husband she had summoned a frying pan and had whacked him across the face.

"POTTER!" he roared, now just twenty feet from Harry. "You're dead!"

Albus raised his wand and was about to cast the spell when he found himself thrown back several feet, landing in the water with a splash. Grumbling, he got up and paled. In front of him and holding his wand was Dobby. A house-elf had disarmed him.

Suddenly the consequences of being disarmed of _that_ wand hit him full force. A lowly house-elf had claimed the Elder Wand.

In complete shock, he hadn't registered that Tom had lifted him up and was carrying him away.

"In a few minutes, you'll be roaring a different name, Alby," Tom said wickedly.

 **IlIlIlI**

After saving the great Harry Potter, Dobby returned to the castle to continue his work in the kitchens. The rest of the house-elves didn't really like him as he was a free elf who enjoyed freedom a little too much.

Dobby went back to working on the treacle tart that he was doing before he was interrupted with the danger call. He was just finishing his work when he was hit by a powerful surge of magic. It was so overwhelming he fell to the floor and started convulsing.

"DOBBY, DOBBY," he heard Winky screeching.

The overflowing of the magic was calling to him, telling him that he would be dead within the hour due to the influx of magic. There would be only one thing that could save him from this fate. Something he would not do again for as long as he lived. But now, he wanted to live. He had only been free for a little over the year and now the magic was killing him. Unless he bonded with another wizard, he would be dead. There was only one wizard he wanted to be bound to though, but Harry Potter turned him down three times.

 **IlIlIlI**

Harry was still sitting by the lake with Fleur when he heard a massive CRACK.

He looked up to see Winky trying to steer Dobby to him. Dropping his new book, he jumped up and ran to Dobby.

"Dobby," Harry asked. "What's wrong?"

Dobby looked terrible. He was not grey in colour like the other house-elves, but rather white and shaking. Dark black spots were showing itself on his two legs and he could barely walk.

"Too much magic," Dobby spoke deliriously. "Must pet Spot."

Harry looked at Winky. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Winky said. "Dobby said to bring him to you."

"Is it something to do with disarming Dumbledore?" Fleur asked.

Winky's eyes widened in shock. "Dobby disarmed him. Now I see what's wrong."

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Dumby has lots of magic in him," Winky explained. "If Dobby disarmed him he claimed some magic from him. It wouldn't happen to a normal wizard but Dumby's wand has some kinda strange power."

Harry was now beginning to understood what was wrong. "Will Dobby be okay?"

"Dobby will be dead within the hour," Winky said bluntly. Harry felt like breaking into tears at hearing this. "But he can be saved."

"What can we do?" Harry asked, his voice choking.

"He must bond to a wizard as a house-elf to survive," said Winky. "Now I know why he wanted to be brought to you."

Harry looked at the murmuring form of Dobby. Dobby had told him before he wanted to be bonded to him and he said no. He had wanted Dobby to have his deserved freedom.

But now, Dobby would die unless he bonded to him. Not wanting to lose his dearest friend, he leant down and picked up Dobby's small form.

"Dobby," Harry called out.

"Harry Potter," Dobby gasped out. "Bonding?"

Harry knew Dobby was asking if he was sure he wanted this. Despite the elf's delirium, he could sense Harry and could hear him. "Be my elf," Harry said kindly.

Dobby's green eyes closed. Suddenly a bright flash went off between the two as the magic of the union as owner and house-elf transpired. The bright flash did not wane for fifteen minutes, and Harry and Dobby were knocked out from the force of the magic that was being pushed in during that time.

Once the fifteen minutes were up the magic force disappeared and Harry and Dobby fell to the ground.

As the powerful magic of the Elder Wand had been too much for Dobby he transferred its power into the wizard he was bonding to. He managed to transfer three quarters of the magic into his new owner and now he had a quarter of the power of the Elder Wand.

Harry and Dobby became dual owners of the Elder Wand.

 **IlIlIlI**

"I love your book, Ms Black," squealed Elena Diggory.

"Thank you very much," Narcissa smiled.

Since November life had been amazing for Narcissa Black, formerly Narcissa Malfoy.  
Once she had discovered that Lucius had been somehow been turned into a squib, she had instantly applied for divorce and it had been done within the day. As Lucius had no magic to access his vault, all his lifetime earnings had been immediately transferred to her. She sold the manor to her cousin, Sirius Black, who wanted to turn it into a magical orphanage. Wanting to insult Lucius to the extreme she suggested to Sirius to turn it into a Muggle Orphanage, who was delighted at the suggestion.

She had healed her relationship with her sister Andromeda and was once again close to her as if nothing had happened, despite the many years that she had last seen her. Sirius had invited Andromeda back into the Black Family. Without his father in his life, Draco was finally beginning learning to not run off at the mouth and she returned his 'When My Father Hears About This Letters' with a howler and a book on how to be manipulative and cunning. It would be a slow process but she was sure she could raise her son to be a somewhat respectable Slytherin and not a foolish Gryffindor.

She had decided to write a book, specifically a self-help book to pass the time and had it published. It had become a big hit instantly and she had fans all over her now. She wrote and titled her book _**Perils of Marrying Money (Or How I Shouldn't Have Married A Malfoy)**_. Now she was doing a book signing in Flourish and Blotts.

"I love how your book has became so popular, Cissy."

She looked up from her musings and recognised the face of her new best friend, Molly Weasley. After she left Malfoy Manor, she seeked out the Weasley's to apologise for what her foolish husband had done to their daughter two years prior. Molly had accepted her apology and Arthur had been put into an excellent mood at knowing that she had hated her husband her whole life. When he heard of her love for whacking him with the Frying Pan, he had passed out in happiness.

As Molly had helped her write the book, she shared the royalties with her. The Weasley's were no longer poor and Arthur had bought a more modern day Ford to tinker with. He still loved his cars.

 **IlIlIlI**

Deep in a warehouse in Washington, America, several Death Eaters were traipsing their way through several crates.

Gregg Gibbon, Thorfinn Rowle, Kray Jugson, and Hilbert Selwyn had been all released from Azkaban because they had been sentenced without trial.

Before all four had been released, they, along with the other Death Eaters, had been turned into Squibs for some unknown reason. Most Death Eaters in the prison had killed themselves out of shame for being turned into Squibs. Hearing Bellatrix Lestrange scream into the night had terrified them when she discovered her Squibdom. The woman had cursed Dumbledore, the Ministry and Harry Potter before stabbing herself to death.

However Gibbon, Rowle, Jugson and Selwyn refrained from killing themselves, despite the urge. They wanted to find out what had caused it.

Once they got out of Azkaban they couldn't find any reason for why they had turned into Squibs. Eventually Jugson made a suggestion about a legendary artefact hidden in the South American Jungle that would give them back their magic.

They had contacted Malfoy, Yaxley, Crabbe, Goyle, MacNair and the other Death Eaters and had travelled to South America in search of the Golden Icon, a legendary artefact that was said to give you instant magic.

They had found the Icon easily enough but it didn't possess any of the powers that it was said to have. Instead it had a map that had led them to a tavern in the Kingdom of Nepal. After a few days of searching the tavern Yaxley found another map in a headpiece of a horse that had led them to the desert in Egypt.

They had an unfortunate encounter with an angered Egyptian who had killed MacNair and had burned the map out of spite.

Lucius' memory of the map led them to a cave buried under the sands in the desert where the object was said to be. But it wasn't there.

Another investigation into where it went was learnt from a tiny village sixty miles away. Having no magic to apparate, they all had to walk it out of the desert as they walked in. They managed to become stowaways on a ship headed towards the Aegean Sea, only to jump off when they all learnt it was a pirate ship. Crabbe and Goyle's weight had drowned them and Yaxley had been harpooned to death by the head pirate.

They swam to the island, losing the Carrow siblings who had angered a pair of hungry sharks. Disgusted by the taste of the wizards the sharks had not bothered attacking the rest of the swimmers and swam away.

They could not find any trace of the dangerous artefact and Lucius was now beginning to wonder if suffering another Muggle contraption was really worth it. He was overruled however by the others and they searched for the legendary Ark of the Maginent.

A comment from Gibbon suggesting Muggle authorities retrieved it led them to Washington, D.C. to a massive warehouse that housed thousands of Muggle crates. It took several weeks of searching but they finally found what they believed was the Ark of the Maginent.

They had to flee with the Ark as they were caught by some workers. They stole a tugboat and fled out of the country believing they were protected by the water borders.

They kept the Ark in the hold and all went down to open it once they got away from authorities.

"It's beautiful," Kray Jugson drawled happily.

After a strong nudging with a crowbar they opened the legendary Ark. Spirits and souls began to fill out and flew around them.

"Is this the right Ark?" Lucius asked, bewildered by the appearance of the spirits.

The Death Eaters began screaming as the spirits and souls revealed themselves to be angels of death- their beautiful teeth changing into fangs and appearance changing into rotting flesh.

Lucius' head had exploded and Selwyn's entire body melted. Given the demon the Death Eaters had directly in front of them, they all died in creatively explosive ways. The exploding of Lucius' head was enough to put a small explosion below his feet, letting water flow into the boat and starting to sink. The demons returned into the Ark before the hold had submerged along with the tugboat.

Apparently the Death Eaters found the wrong Ark, as Lucius thought. Instead they had stolen the Ark of the Covenant that had been laying in storage for nearly sixty years. The Ark of the Maginent would never be found.

 **IlIlIlI**

Severus Snape was doing something he had wanted to do for so many years. He was packing his bags.

For years he had to deal with dunderheaded foolish brats at the request of Dumbledore and had hated it. Unable to take out his anger on Dumbledore he took his anger out on his students, especially those born in the end of July 1980.

He hated Neville Longbottom because it wasn't that infernal brat that had been targeted by the Dark Lord. Also because his parents were pushing their influence to get him sentenced to Azkaban. He was delighted when the Longbottom's had gone insane. It was risky enough scaring Neville with Augusta Longbottom in the boy's life. Luckily the brat was so scared of him he wouldn't dare mention his name to his grandmother. He knew he wouldn't survive a confrontation with the ever formidable witch.

Harry Potter, the bane of his existence, arrived in Hogwarts full of airs and arrogance, bullying his Slytherins just like his father had done, always singling out the poor and innocent Draco Malfoy. Draco was harmless, if a bit stupid.  
So he taunted Potter every time he had the chance. The boy had no parents or family to stick up for him, so he was the easiest target in the school.

But once the Goblet of Fire spit out the Dark Lord's name, everything had changed. He had become a Squib, couldn't prevent explosions from occurring in his classroom, resulting in Longbottom's work to land itself on Malfoy and other Slytherins quite often. He had yelled himself hoarse at the Longbottom brat that he lost his voice for ten days.

"Just keep snarking, just keep snarking, just keep snarking, snarking, snarking. What do we do, we snark, snark."

And then the worst happened. Not long before Christmas he had awoken to the thing that had pissed him off more than the Marauders. He had been given a conjoined twin stuck on his shoulder. The little thing was infuriating, talking rudely, being exuberant in his speech, acting gay, and being a complete pain in the rear.

"Ha ho ho ho ho I love to snarking, when you want to snark you want to be the-"

"SHUT UP!"

"Sevvy, you know you want to sing," proclaimed Fanny. "Come on, sing with me."

He had tried everything on the infernal thing. He made Draco Malfoy cast many spells on his twin that did not work. He tried to get Draco to cast the Killing Curse, but the boy staunchly refused to do that, believing he would be tossed into Azkaban in a trice. He had tried the Shrinking Solution on the bloody thing, only for Fanny to giggle and exclaim, "That tickles."

He knew Potter had something to do with this, no matter what the Headmistress or anybody else said. Potter had looked at Fanny as if he had expected it in his class, and Draco had informed him that the Hogwarts Rumour Mill suggested that he and Creevey had been involved.

"I'm gonna miss you Lavender," Fanny cried.

Lavender Brown was constantly in his quarters applying makeup on Fanny and talking about dim-witted air-headed things. He tried scaring her away, only for her to apply blush on him every time he tried. He was the laughingstock of the school.  
And because of Fanny's approaching nature, students liked to come up and talked to Fanny. The Weasley twins had given Fanny ideas on how to deal with him when he was in a mood and was terrified of the ideas suggested.  
Fanny was permanently stuck to him. St. Mungo's would have been able to remove it but because his teaching had reduced students who wanted to be Healers in recent years they would not help him. He couldn't access his vault as he had made only his magic access it. And it would be pointless asking Dumbledore to do something. The man was due for Azkaban and wouldn't jeopardise his sentence to help a former Death Eater.

"Scratch my back and I'll scratch yours," Lavender said to Fanny.

Horrified, Severus watched as his mini-me moved his arms towards Lavender. He tried to run, but his feet were stuck firmly on the ground.

The scream from the dungeons could be heard all the way up in Gryffindor Tower. Parvati Patil looked up from her magazine and muttered, "I wish Fanny would scratch my back too."

 **IlIlIlI**

All the Hogwarts students gathered by the Hogwarts gate for the day they were hoping to see for years. Many visitors and former students of Severus Snape came from as far as Mongolia for the moment they were waiting for all these years. Minister Sirius Black had even arrived, bringing with him an entire contingent of reporters from the British tabloids and magazines.  
Also there were the Weird Sisters, hired by Sirius Black for the occasion.

Excited chatter was the only thing that was heard for the moment among the crowds as students spoke to each other.

The doors of Hogwarts suddenly gave a groan and the crowds went silent. The doors opened to reveal a snarky git by the name of Severus Snape.

Snape tried to dash through the clapping crowd but Fanny made him move slower than a bloody snail, openly crying at leaving Hogwarts. The Weird Sisters began singing their number one hit, 'Gone Grease' to enthusiastic applause.

It took two hours, but he finally left Hogwarts Grounds and stayed in Hogsmeade for the night. He fulfilled his dream of Potion Making, for which Fanny became useful for helping him. Forty years later Fanny passed away and he found himself depressed. Despite being the most annoying thing ever created, he had grown to love his twin after twenty years. Shortly after Fanny died he had created a potion to cure dragon-pox and finally achieved the fame he had wanted for years.  
He died in his sleep ten years after Fanny.

 **IlIlIlI**

New Year's Eve was another day that Fleur would remember for the rest of her life. Her parents couldn't come to celebrate so she spent the night with Harry. The Weasley twins had arranged a massive party in the Gryffindor Common Room but she and Harry didn't join it.

They went off for a romantic walk in the Forbidden Forest to visit Layla the dragon. The dragons were all leaving in the morning. With delays in Albania they were kept in the Forest for a little while longer after the First Task. She and Harry visited the dragon a few times and got on well with her.

They sat at the lake as they always did, but it seemed more romantic to be there in the starry night with the new moon.

When they heard the clock in the grounds chime at midnight they leant in close and shared a kiss and a small dance to celebrate the New Year, promising each other to stay together the more time went by.

 **AN:** **A year and a week now since I first published this story. Time goes by fast. This Chapter was mostly filler though. Thanks to Slytherin66 for the idea for Narcissa.**


	9. Purple Hair! and Big Frankie Of Hogwarts

**AN: A recent review told me that skunks are not found in Britain. For anyone else who may be thinking that just say that Dobby popped to America by accident and retrieved it there.  
I also received a few reviews and PM's claiming I ripped off the idea for my story from _Harry Potter and The Champion's Champion._ The idea came to me when I read _Dumbledore Is An Idiot (_** ** _10565601), Chapter 9,_ and I was thinking of it for three months before I finally decided to write something about it. Go read it.**

 **Chapter 9**

∞ _ **Parseltongue∞**_

The Potions Class were waiting for the new teacher to make his entrance. Professor McGonagall had informed the Great Hall that morning that they had a new Potions instructor.

They didn't know his name, but what they did know that it was going to be a male instructor.

The door to the classroom opened and a tall man walked in. He was about six foot tall with an expertly slicked back brown mane and a manicured beard. Dean's eyes widened as he recognised the resemblance.

"Hans Gruber," he whispered to Harry. Harry noticed it too. He had seen parts of _Die Hard_ when he was forced to carry food in to Vernon and Dudley when they watched it.

"A galleon he sounds like him," Harry whispered back.

"You're on."

"I'm going to count to three," the man spoke in a slow and deep voice. "There will not be a fourth. Give me some silence."

Dean grumbled at having already lost the bet.

"My name is Professor Allen Wrickman and I am your new Potions instructor," he spoke. The man had the ability to silence the entire room by speaking one word. Everyone in the room who had seen _Die Hard_ were listening intently to the man. The ones who hadn't -namely Pure-bloods- found the man's tone of voice and his voice utterly listenable.

Soon enough Professor Wrickman had become the most popular teacher in the school. All students who were familiar with _Die Hard_ loved hearing him speak and given that he provided an actual teaching of the Potions subject made him very popular indeed.

 **IlIlIlI**

"Fascinating, absolutely fascinating," Arthur Weasley murmured as he looked at the engine of his new car, the Ford Escort.

Arthur had finally figured out what the engine of a car does and how it works and it had impressed him. For years he had tried to figure out how his Ford Anglia had worked and was just about to make the breakthrough when Ron had stolen it to go to Hogwarts. He had tried to retrieve it at Hogwarts during the previous Summer but it was impossible. Even Dumbledore couldn't catch it and nearly got run over. He would have liked to have tried to retrieve it during the Summer nearly two years ago but he stayed at home in his spare time to look after Ginny with Molly. The diary fiasco had taken so much out of his little girl and she was crying for most of the Summer.

Then he won seven hundred galleons in the _Daily Prophet_ Grand PrizeGalleon Draw. Molly had wanted to go visit Charlie in Romania but Ginny was hoping to go visit Bill as she hadn't seen him for a long while. Eager to cheer up his daughter he bowed down to her demands and took his entire family to Egypt. The twins made sure to keep Ginny entertained and laughing and Percy had abandoned his formal attitude and spent a lot of time with Ginny, often carrying her on his back and pranking Ron along with the twins. Ron was in a foul attitude over the whole trip, complaining that they should have used the money to donate to the Chudley Cannons. Arthur had not been impressed with his son's attitude and his ignorance of Ginny's plight at the time. Molly had expressed her anger with Ron quite loudly that would have indeed woken the skeletons in the tombs.  
Once they got back to The Burrow he lost his temper for the third time in his life. He had yelled at Ron for his behaviour on the holiday and for reducing Ginny to tears by commenting that she ruined the trip. He had also yelled at him for his dumbass decision to steal his car and fly to Hogwarts.

Ron had been terrified of his father's anger and had stayed in his room for three days, not even coming down to eat. Once the third day passed Arthur did something he still didn't know what had happened. He had asked Fred and George if they could get Ron out of his bedroom. He still remembered the smiles the twins had when he asked them that. But within ten minutes Ron was in the kitchen and was throwing out the cheese and butter, screaming that it would attract spiders and that he would never eat again.

Less than three hours after saying that Ron had eaten the entire chicken Molly had made for dinner along with the treacle tart she had also made. Despite being angry with Ron's disgusting appetite, Arthur had said nothing while wondering what the hell did his devil twins do to their brother. He hoped he'd never find out.

BOOM!

The explosions felt like that Fred and George had returned from Hogwarts, but it was really only Narcissa Malfoy learning to cook.

Narcissa was living with them at the moment as her new home was currently being built. She had come out to The Burrow back in November to apologise for what her husband had done to their daughter and not reigning him in with her Frying Pan.  
At hearing the story that Narcissa had hated Lucius her entire life had cheered him up immensely. Accidentally overhearing Narcissa telling Molly that she had threatened castrating her own husband when he wanted a second child made him smile even wider. Lucius hadn't even had sex in fifteen years and yet he was still having it with his own wife. Luckily they remembered to use the Contraceptive Charm much more in the past thirteen years. The only time they had forgotten it was the night he believed Ron was conceived.

"Pogliere," he cast at the fuel tank of the car. Sounds of splashing was heard from somewhere inside the car before the fuel steadied itself to last forever. While not knowing everything about Muggles, Arthur knew from the prices of petrol that Muggles would love to do _THAT_ spell.

Ding. Ding.

That was the dinner bell so Arthur made his way inside. The kitchen was in shambles from the explosion but that was to be expected. Molly wasn't even angry. She was laughing away with Narcissa on the current attempt to boil peas. There was a large pile of a brown food gloop on the floor that apparently looked like it had a foot.

"Don't worry Arthur, this isn't your dinner," Narcissa laughed.

"Here's your dinner dear," Molly said.

They all sat down at the table eating away at the chicken that was successfully cooked.

"I see your house is almost finished Cissy," Arthur said.

"Yeah, it's looking great," Narcissa smiled. "I'm glad I'm having it built next to here. I can come see my best friend everyday and steal her cooking."

"Oh, you prat," Molly giggled.

" I just hope Ron behaves with Draco being so close by," Arthur commented.

"I don't understand why my son is so fixated on yours," Narcissa said.

Molly leant into Narcissa and whispered something in her ear as a joke.

Both women had wide eyes from the joke.

"Is it possible?" Molly asked.

"Now I understand why Draco always spoke about him," Narcissa said, looking thoughtful.

"Maybe we should put them out of their misery," both women said at the same time.

Arthur had no idea of the fate that was soon going to befall his youngest son.

 **IlIlIlI**

Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnegan were initiating a plotted plan in their Dorm Room. A plan that would get them a nice proper sleep.

In the Summers when the school year went out they would go home to snoring environments. Dean's stepfather was a large man who snored so loud that the chance of sleeping was next to nil. Seamus' father was pretty much the same but was louder. With Neville it was his Uncle Algie. He lived with him and his grandmother in the family manor. Despite his bedroom being at the other end Uncle Algie's booming snores could be still heard.

When the three boys came to Hogwarts they were hoping to get a nice sleep away from their relatives. But luck was not on their side, as they had the misfortune to sleep in the same dorm as one Ron Weasley. All three of them wanted to hex him for his snoring, but as Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived was best friends with the obnoxious redhead, they felt outnumbered.

Now that Harry and Ron weren't friends anymore they were free to take their revenge on the redhead. Dean had heard a joke about a navy guy and an army guy in the Summer about how to deal with a snorer, and he wanted to try it out. He told Seamus, Harry, and Neville the idea. Harry was currently off with Colin Creevey and the Weasley twins pranking the Slytherin Common Room and wouldn't be back until after midnight.

"Target in sight," Dean whispered, as one Ron Weasley entered the dorm.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked offhandedly.

"Oh, just sitting around," Seamus said.

"Well, I'm going to bed," Ron said, letting loose a loud fart that made the three boys cringe in despair at the smell. Thank god there were windows.

The three boys were already dressed for bed. Before getting into his bed Dean walked over to Ron.

"Goodnight beautiful," he said, putting as much sweetness into his voice. He leaned in and kissed Ron on the right cheek.

Ron jumped back in horror. "What are you doing?"

Dean said nothing, but gave Ron a saucy wink before getting into bed and watching him.

Seamus repeated the same thing on Ron but on his left cheek, whispering into his ear, "I'll be watching you."

Neville repeated the same process, kissing Ron on his head and simply whispering, "I want you."

Later when Harry turned up for bed he noticed his three dorm mates were sleeping peacefully. As for Ron, he hadn't moved an inch. He just sat on his bed watching his three dorm mates, unconvinced they were actually sleeping. At seeing Harry come in to the room he bolted upright.

"Harry," he frantically spoke. "They kissed me and told me they want me. They're not sleeping. They are just waiting for me to sleep so they can do stuff to me."

Dean was right, Harry thought. Much more effective than what a single hex could do. They had tried Silencing Charms on Ron before, but the magnitude of his snore always broke the barrier.

Deciding to contribute for his friends, Harry went straight up to Ron and breathed in the seducing way Fleur did to him. Putting as much allure into his voice he said, "We all want you Ronniekins."

That was the best night's sleep he ever got.

Ron, however, was terrified at what was happening in the room. He pinched himself to see if he was dreaming and hoping it was all a nightmare. He didn't get any sleep at all that night. He just kept watching his dorm mates beds, paranoid at what they would do.

The next day he convinced himself that it was all a disturbing dream, despite not having woken up from it.

But that night it happened again. Neville, Seamus and Dean kissed him on the head and cheeks. Harry had made him feel like he was being seduced.

It went on like that for the next week. During those times, Ron refused to close his eyes and had stopped eating. He tried to use his brain to figure out what was going on, but his head hurt every time he tried to think or use his brain. His grades had been falling since November, but now his schoolwork was suffering worse due to a lack of sleep and insomnia. He was even beginning to hallucinate.

By the sixth day he met a beautiful girl.

"Hello, Ron, " the girl said. She had long blonde wavy hair and blue eyes. "I need you to follow me."

Ron happily followed the girl out to the grounds towards the gate of Hogwarts.

The girl loosened her robes and leaned up against the gate.

"Take me, Ron Weasley."

When Hagrid came out to the gate to lock up Hogwarts for the night he was walking with Lavender Brown who was begging to be let out to visit Snape's twin Fanny, they found Ron Weasley dry humping the gate naked. Once Lavender saw what was happening she ran back into Hogwarts. Given Lavender's reputation as a gossip, the whole of Hogwarts found out within the next twenty four hours what Ron Weasley did. It ruined any chance he ever had to get a girlfriend.

Hagrid carried the poor naked boy back to his cabin and Ron fell asleep on Hagrid's couch, not knowing his reputation was now completely shattered.

 **IlIlIlI**

"What is wrong with your brother?" Hermione asked the twins, plonking down next to them on the Common Room sofa. "I can't hear him snore anymore through the walls. He seems to be staring at the wall most of the time, and now I've heard he had humped the school gate."

She watched the twins closely, searching their faces for any reaction. What she saw surprised her. The twins apparently did not know what was wrong with Ron.

"We don't know what's wrong with him?" Fred, or was it George, said. "I haven't seen him this bad since the cheese and butter incident."

"What did you do with the cheese and butter?" Hermione said, scowling at the twins.

"Uh Oh-"

"-Looks like-"

"-we slipped-"

"-up."

The twins knew Hermione wouldn't accept a 'we'll tell you when you're older' explanation.

Fred looked at his twin. He twitched his head towards Hermione, trying to make him tell her.

George looked back at his uglier brother. Deciding to take the hit for the team, he leaned down and whispered what he did in Hermione's ear.

Hermione's eyes widened as she heard every single detail, and when George finished speaking she burst out laughing.

"I can't believe you got away with that. How did you make the spider look like that? How did-"

"That's enough Hermione," Fred quickly said.

"Yeah, we don't want anyone hearing about what we did," George whispered.

Ron came into the Common Room. His eyes were more bloodshot now and he looked a mess with unkempt hair and wearing a massive cloak that even looked too big for Hagrid.

"Why are you wearing a cloak Ron?" Hermione asked.

"So they won't be turned on by me," he whispered.

Ron looked towards the wall for a brief moment before screaming. "THE SPIDERS ARE IN THE BUTTER! THE SPIDERS ARE IN THE CHEESE!" He ran back out of the portrait and disappeared.

"I still can't believe what you did," Hermione said, feeling exasperated.

The twins just give her their signature evil smile.

 **IlIlIlI**

I need an explanation why I can still speak Parseltongue... I need an explanation why I can still speak Parseltongue... I need an explanation why I can still speak Parseltongue. Harry thought these words fiercely as he walked back and forth in front of the Room of Requirement.

The door appeared and he walked in. There was a warm fireplace and a large sofa with a large parchment on it.

Harry picked up the parchment lying on the sofa and unfolded it. He unfolded another part. There were many other parts to unfold but Harry did not feel like unfolding them all.

"Unfold this, remove the creases, and plant this on the wall," Harry spoke to the room.

The room immediately obliged. The parchment disappeared from his hands only to appear on the massive wall already completely unfolded.

Harry realised now what he was looking at. It was a massive family tree dating back to the early tenth century. But what did it explain.

After three hours of looking through the names on the family tree he finally found out why he was still speaking Parseltongue. He traced back his family history on the Potter side which was shown on the far right. His father was an only child and had one cousin. His grandfather Fleamont (he regretfully sniggered at the name) had one sibling, a brother named Charlus and a nephew who had died young when Death Eaters attacked the Leaky Cauldron sixteen years ago. He traced the Potter's all the way up through several centuries. He waved his wand over some of the names and was surprised as information about his ancestors filled the space where their names were. His grandfather Fleamont invented the Sleekeazy Hair Potion (he was definitely telling Hermione and Fleur THAT). His family didn't just get their wealth by sitting back and inheriting it. He couldn't believe the accomplishments they had made. Another ancestor named Drusilla Potter created the Impediment Jinx. He was delighted to find that he was related through many centuries to Elizabeth Smudgling who had created the _Expelliarmus_ spell, who later married his many times great grandfather Hank Potter.

However, it was the name Ignotus Peverell that had grabbed his attention. When he waved his wand over his name, he finally learnt where his cloak came from. It said that Death himself made the cloak as a reward for trying to defeat his trap. Cadmus Peverell and Antioch Peverell were interesting too. It was when he got to the top of the family tree he made his discovery.

He was related to Salazar Slytherin through many centuries back. Salazar Slytherin's daughter married into the Peverell family and his granddaughter married into the Gaunt family. Salazar himself had one son who didn't have any male children, so the Slytherin name died out very quickly. When Harry waved his wand around his name, he made a surprising revelation.

Salazar Slytherin did not want Muggle-borns dead like he thought. He just did not trust them as the Founders were in a timeline where Muggles were actively hunting witches and wizards, fearing some were spies in order to kill them off. The Basilisk was not left in the Chamber to attack students, but rather to protect Hogwarts from the angry waves of Muggles who often ran up to the school with pitchforks and crosses. To say Harry was astonished was an understatement. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of that as a reason as he was aware of witch-hunting. Vernon made sure to say he would love to be a witch hunter and drive a pitchfork into his heart when he went home after every school year.

Antioch Peverell's line died out when his son died of dragon pox before he got married. The line of Cadmus Peverell and Ignotus continued down for several years, the name dying out in the process. All of the Peverell descendants had very small families, at the maximum two children. Harry continued following the line of Cadmus' families, hoping to recognise some names, but he didn't. According to the information, the line became more unstable with the Gaunt Family having incestuous relationships with their own cousins, reducing the line massively.

Marberry Gaunt... Marvick Gaunt... Marvolo Gaunt... Morfin Gau-

"Wait, what did I just see," Harry muttered. He looked up again to the name Marvolo Gaunt. MARVOLO.

"Oh my god," Harry paled. "Please don't tell me I am related to that monster."

He went lower. Morfin Gaunt had died in nineteen-forty-five. He looked at the sister and his blood ran cold.

MEROPE GAUNT-RIDDLE was written right there. Unable to look away, he looked to that name's right. THOMAS RIDDLE SENIOR. He looked down. And there it was. Written below the two names was the name THOMAS MARVOLO RIDDLE.

Harry collapsed into the sofa wondering why this had to happen. Why did he continue reading. Just why?

He looked back up at the massive family tree in front of him. There were only two names on the entire tree that were still alive, and that was him and Voldemort.

Without thinking, he waved his wand in front of Voldemort's birth name. Information after information piled up about Voldemort on it. Wanting to find out more, he thought the phrase 'I want to find out everything about Voldemort' and a book appeared in front of him on a small table. He lay down on the sofa and read the book for two hours.

When he finished reading he was feeling sick. Voldemort had murdered over five hundred people himself and didn't even have the slightest twinge of remorse. He also found out why Voldemort attacked him and killed his parents. Apparently a very drunk Trelawney spouted off a prophecy that he was the only one able to kill the Dark Lord in Dumbledore's office in her job interview. Dumbledore had brought her to the Hogs Head and ensured that a Death Eater overheard her say it again so he could find out who Voldemort would be after and recruit that person to be his successor. "Like that'll ever happen," Harry muttered.

Despite not having a good time that night, he found out the reason he could speak Parseltongue was because he was related to Salazar Slytherin. All the Potter's could speak it, but had kept it immensely private so that no one would ever know. The Potter's were traditionally sorted into Slytherin for centuries until Henry Potter, Harry's own great-grandfather broke tradition and was sorted into Gryffindor. Now he understood why the Sorting Hat was insistent on Slytherin, the Hat must have been embarrassed at suddenly putting Potters into Gryffindor and wanted to send Harry back to Slytherin.

As he walked quietly back to Gryffindor Tower, he wondered how the Merlin his father got into Gryffindor. From the stories Sirius was telling him on the Hogsmeade weekends, his father was extremely cunning with his pranks, was very sly on getting away with it, wicked resourceful, a strong leader, and yet he was placed in to Gryffindor. Harry immediately assumed his father had asked to be put into Gryffindor like his own father.

He did not know that he was exactly right. The Sorting Hat indeed wanted to put James into Slytherin but James asked to be put into Gryffindor.

Like father, like son.

 **IlIlIlI**

On the tenth of February at midnight, there were a group of wizards in the Great Hall waiting for the Goblet to make its choice.

The Second Task was two weeks away now and the Goblet was going to select who would be taken from the Champion as a hostage.

Sirius was there in his capacity as Minister and he didn't like it. He had a bad feeling who Fleur's hostage would be now that she and Harry had started dating. He smiled at the thought that his godson was dating a gorgeous Veela. He still yet had to attract one and his godson had achieved it at fourteen.

He shook the thoughts out of his head as he watched the flame of the Goblet suddenly turn red and a parchment came out. Ludo Bagman grabbed it and read it out.

"The hostage for Viktor Krum will be Hermione Granger," he passed the note to his aide to confirm what he said was the truth as barely anyone in the room trusted the gambling wizard.

Flames spit in the air again and another parchment came out.

"The hostage for Cedric Diggory is Cho Chang."

Another flame spitfire went into the air with parchment adjourning it.

Ludo looked up at Sirius uncertainly and Sirius fears were confirmed.

"The hostage for Fleur Delacour is Harry Potter," Ludo said meekly, ready to run if the Minister lost his temper.

But Sirius didn't. He just sighed and said he was expecting it. There was no letting the hostages back out now. The hostages were bound by magic to the Goblet just like the contestants, even their parents or guardians would not be able to do anything about it. Sirius knew, as Harry's current guardian and Minister For Magic, that he couldn't do anything about it with whatever he said. The Goblet was a very ancient artefact that couldn't be tampered with or have any loopholes.

The Goblet let off another flame and instantly died down. The parchment that fell from the air was picked up by Ludo once again and he read it. "The hostage for Tom Riddle is Albus Dumbledore."

Sirius could not stop the laugh from escaping. He burst into loud laughter at the idea of Voldemort searching the lake for the whiskered fool.

"According to the TriWizard Laws," Ludo said. "Dumbledore is still competing if he is the hostage."

Everyone in the room started laughing then.

 **IlIlIlI**

The fourteenth of February found Harry and Fleur in the swankiest restaurant in Hogsmeade, the Red Dragon.

Harry had treated Fleur to a beautiful expensive dinner in the premises, and now they were walking about Hogsmeade eating some sweets from Honeydukes.

"Harry Potter," Tom ran up to Harry. "Do you remember me? I'm the kitchen sink that likes to get clogged by Dumbledore."

"SHUT UP TOM," came a roar.

"He's not happy I'm telling people that," Tom said, batting his eyes towards the direction of Dumbledore, who was advancing towards them. Harry and Fleur moved away quickly from Dumbledore's line of sight, but not before hearing a "Alby, I'd like to spend time on my favourite planet. I think you know the one I'm talking about."

Dumbledore didn't manage to run away on time before he was being dragged to the Hogsmeade Twenty Knuts Motel by a clearly horny Tom.

Harry and Fleur spent the next two hours of Valentine's Day by Hogwarts Lake. Sometimes they were just talking to each other. But most of the time the two locked lips and spent ages just kissing each other.

A loud scream came from Hogsmeade that tore the couple apart. Harry deduced correctly, and with a sick feeling in his stomach, that the scream came the Twenty Knuts Motel. His quickly forgot all about it when Fleur once again claimed his lips to herself.

 **IlIlIlI**

Harry was sitting waiting in the Common Room in the evening the day before the Second Task.

He knew it was coming. He knew he was going to be put underwater in the lake for the Second Task. After Fleur retrieved her egg from the grounds at the lake she and Harry went into the lake to decipher what the screaming was saying. After a minute of contemplating, she realised Harry would be the one taken from her. Harry had not liked it one bit but he said to he would be part of it just to make her happy. Fleur knew her other option would probably be her sister, and she didn't want her underwater in February. Harry knew of a way to stay underwater and not be cold. The next time he got free, he snuck out of the castle with Fleur, she apparated him to the nearest city which was several miles away. He had bought three dry suits for himself, Cho, and Hermione. He didn't get any for Dumbledore, having no desire to do something for him.

"Potter," came a voice from the entrance to the Common Room. "Professor McGonagall wants to see you."

Harry sighed and left the room with Moody towards the Headmistress' Office.

"What is THAT?" Moody asked as they were walking.

Harry noticed that Moody was looking at his attire. "It's a dry suit, Professor Moody," he said. "It will keep me warm underwater. It is February, after all."

Moody chuckled and walked up to the gargoyle outside McGonagall's office.

"Piertotum Locomotor," he spoke and the stairs ascended.

Hermione, Cho Chang, Dumbledore, Professor Flitwick, Professor Babbling and McGonagall as well as Ludo Bagman were in the room. Harry was expecting to see Dumbledore. Sirius had sent him an amusing letter that Dumbledore would be the one sorely missed by Squibmort and it made him laugh. He had contacted Rita Skeeter with the information and she was prepared to have it ready the day the task ended. She had sent him a rough draft which made him laugh. The power of the press was his. Everyone in Wizarding Britain read the _Daily Prophet_ and he had found out just after Halloween he owned the paper. He wondered what the press would do to him if he didn't own it or the Ministry blackmailed them.

It was explained to them of what was happening and that they would be under the lake as hostages for the champions to rescue.  
Dumbledore had been subdued quickly as he tried to escape the room, he was screaming like a child that he wouldn't do it. He was now on the ground as stiff as a statue.

"By the way, what are those you three are wearing?" McGonagall asked, indicating the dry suits that Harry, Hermione, and Cho were wearing.

"These are dry suits, Professor," Harry explained. "It would keep us warmer underwater as we put many warm clothes on before we put this on."

McGonagall smiled briefly at the idea, but quickly reverted to her stern look. "Smart, Mr Potter."

"By the way, Professor," Harry asked bewilderedly. "What does Piertotum Locomotor mean?"

Professor McGonagall smiled slightly before saying, "I always wanted to use that spell."

"Could you three take those off?" Ludo Bagman grumbled, referring to the dry suits. "We'll put warming charms on you so you'll be fine."

"Warming Charms can only last for a short amount of time Mr Bagman," Hermione said. "The longest they last is only ten minutes, and I intend to stay warm, thank you very much."

Harry smiled at Hermione's cheeky but intelligent answer. Ludo Bagman looked very put out.

At six o clock that morning four unconscious bodies were lowered into the lake. The Merfolk came up to pick each body. They hadn't yet been told the names of the hostages, only who they were hostage for.

It was just when he was positioning Harry did the Merfolk man recognise Harry.

"WE'VE GOT HARRY POTTER DOWN HERE. WE'VE GOT HARRY POTTER DOWN HERE," he roared into the lake.

On the way back to shore Professors Flitwick and McGonagall felt something stir beneath the boat. Professor Babbling screamed as she saw a massive figure beneath the water moving very fast towards the Merfolk village.

"What was that?" she asked.

Minerva McGonagall smiled. "That Bathsheda, is the Giant Squid, Big Frankie."

"Why is he rushing to the Merfolk village?" Filius asked.

"I don't know Filius."

 **IlIlIlI**

Once Claktaken had shouted that into the lake, there was a massive rush from all directions of the Black Lake sea life who had heard of Harry Potter.

Big Frankie the Giant Squid was at the other end of the lake and had darted forward when he heard that the famous Harry Potter was in the lake. When he got there he got easy access. Despite his gentle nature, many in the lake feared him because of his size. He got through the crowds of merfish and other sea creatures. The moment he saw the sea horse he glared at it.

"Don't think I don't know what you are doing you dumb Each-uisge," he snarled at the water demon. "Go back or face me."

Detestare the Each-uisge snarled at the Giant Squid and left, transforming back into its last state.

"Is it really Harry Potter?"

"Are you sure it's The-Boy-Who-Lived?"

The questions stopped as Claktaken spoke, "I am deadly sure. No one else has that scar."

"Can we see him up close," came from a voice in the back.

"I really only meant for Big Frankie to hear," he said. "Harry Potter needs to be protected from that water-demon, and Big Frankie's the only one in the lake he's scared of."

Big Frankie stood tall and moved forward, delighted to have the chance to see Harry Potter up close. The war wasn't only known by the humans. Sphinxes, dragons, and many other creatures knew of the war and that it was stopped by Harry Potter. The young boy had been claimed a national hero and now here he was in front of him.

He glared at the other lake life and they all scattered.

Delighted at having Harry Potter so near them, the Head Mercreature Clackatank sent off his trusted aides for answers to some questions. It wasn't until after eight his people found out what he wanted to do to Harry Potter.

They were going to waken him and ensure he had a great time in their premises. They wanted to introduce Harry Potter to their world and reward him for his heroics.

He pressed his fingers to the throat of the boy lightly and chanted in his language with his fellow men. They all spoke the same words while a strong blue water tornado swirled around Harry Potter.

When the swirling stopped Harry's eyes opened. Harry did not look like himself anymore. He was now grey coloured all over his body and his wild dark hair was sticking up straight.

"Uh, hello," he said cautiously to the Merperson who was in front of him.

"Follow me," the Merperson grunted and swam off slowly, gesturing for Harry to follow him. Harry swam towards the Merperson, curious to see what he was asked to follow.

It was only when he arrived he realised he forgot Mad Eye's motto: Constant Vigilance. Why, oh why, did he follow this guy.

There was a large group of strange looking creatures in front of him. All were looking straight at him, all holding arrows instead of pitchforks.

"Harry Potter," a deep gravelly voice boomed. "Step forward and swim to me."

Harry looked ahead and saw a large overweight Merperson sitting on a throne like chair. He moved forward cautiously.

"For your services in the war that had transpired until fourteen years ago we bestow on you a gift. Come forward."

Harry knew he was not sleeping as he had already pinched himself rather hard and did not wake up.

"For your services to our world of magic we bestow on you a talent we have not given to anyone in over eight hundred years. Would you accept the gift to become a Water Mage?"

A Water Mage. He was getting the opportunity to become a Water Mage.

Smiling Harry spoke to the Chief Merperson, "It would be an honour to become a Water Mage."

The Chief Merperson closed his eyes and gave an almighty roar that shook the entire lake. A swirling water tornado encompassed him as the Water Magicks connected to him. The roaring of the Merperson continued for a full minute, shaking the entire lake like an earthquake, loosening several rocks in the seabed.

"FIRE!"

The Mercreatures shot the arrows in their crossbows into the air. The arrows went to the top of the lake before falling down and all landing around Harry who was in a swirling tornado of water.

 **IlIlIlI**

"Where are we?" Harry asked Clackatank, the Chief Merperson.

"This, Harry Potter is the sunken village of Haugh Wards," Clackatank said, gesturing to a sunken underwater village that they had arrived at. "Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff were born here. They were originally going to name the school Haugh Wards but they just combined the two words into the name Hogwarts. When they were building Hogwarts there were a lot of problems with the attempted building. A building prank attempt that had gone wrong between Godric and Salazar caused a massive earthquake and had sunk the land that was next to Hogwarts, including the village. A few months after the build was complete, the founders filled the land with water so they could give Big Frankie the Giant Squid a home."

"The Giant Squid has been here for a thousand years," Harry exclaimed.

"To help with the protection of Hogwarts from all the angry witch hunters from back then," he said. "We have preserved this village and protected it from interference over the years. No one above the surface knows of this place anymore. I doubt the Ministry even knows of it. By the time the Ministry was created everyone forgot of this place."

"Why are you showing me this?" Harry asked.

"You have defeated the one they call Lord Voldemort and rescued our world," Clackatank said. "We believed we were in danger. For all we know he may have found the diary of Salazar Slytherin in the Chamber of Secrets and discovered the secrets of the lake."

"You know of the Chamber of Secrets?" Harry asked astounded.

"My many times great grandfather saw Salazar building it," he said. "The Chamber is under this lake."

"How did the Basilisk not kill you from being so near you?"

"Salazar told her not to harm us for when Vera swam in here," he said.

Harry sputtered, "The Basilisk was swimming here."

"Of course," Clackatank said. "Vera was so gentle with every one of us. She should be by soon."

At hearing this Harry felt faint. "Is the Basilisk still alive?"

Clackatank chuckled. "Did you really think a sword would kill her? We all heard the story."

Clackatank suddenly looked to his left and smiled. "Hello Vera."

To Harry's horror the massive fifty foot snake he thought he had killed was swimming towards him. He closed his eyes on instinct only to hear a soft, " __ _Don't worry, child. I will not harm you. Open your eyes._ __"

Slowly Harry opened his eyes. He looked into green eyes instead of the deadly yellow he had seen two years beforehand. Before he could think he spoke. " _Why are you alive?_ " He clasped his hand to his mouth, praying he wasn't too rude.

He heard what sounded like a chuckle from the massive snake. " __ _Come down to the Chamber on Tuesday night and I will explain. Today is Friday, is it not_ _?_ __ _"_

Harry nodded. " __ _I will see you then_ _ **∞"**_

And with that the Basilisk swam far down to the deepest part of the lake.

"Where is she going?" Harry asked Clackatank.

"Back to the Chamber before the task starts," Clackatank said. "Don't need to scare everyone away."

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin as a massive roar rippled through the entire lake.

"Always a joy, that Vera," Clackatank smiled. "Probably roared to scare the humans above."

 **IlIlIlI**

As Clackatank said, the humans who were above in the stands, who were so far just the judges, dived under the table that was set up the moment they heard the roar.

It took ten minutes for them to come out from their hiding places and a further twenty to get Ludo Bagman out from under the table.

When nine in the morning came students and staff all piled into the stands in the middle of the lake for the task. The champions were already all there.

Fleur was in her bathing suit and the two male champions were wearing what looked like male tank tops.

Tom had been sent a packet of Gillyweed for the task by Harry, who acted as an unknown source as he believed that being married to Squibmort and alive was worse for Dumbledore than being dead. Tom was wearing a frilly pink swimsuit.

"Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle. They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them. On the count of three, then. One … two … three!" Ludo Bagman called out in a _Sonorus_ enhanced voice

The whistle echoed shrilly in the cold, still air; the stands erupted with cheers and applause; Fleur jumped into the lake and started swimming in the direction she believed the Merfolk were in.

Meanwhile, Harry himself was having an enjoyable time.

 **IlIlIlI**

"Can I play with Harry Potter, dada," a small voice said.

Clackatank smiled and picked up the small Merchild that had swam up to him. "Harry, this is my daughter Meenreagh."

"Hello Meenreagh," Harry said. "I'm Harry Potter."

"Can you play with me?"

Harry give a quick look at Clackatank who nodded.

"What would you like to do first?" Harry asked.

"I want to put some makeup on the white haired hostage," she smiled.

An evil smile appeared on Harry. "Okay let's go."

 **IlIlIlI**

Fleur swam towards where she believed Harry to be. She managed to dodge the Grindylow that tried to attack her and a strange looking sea-horse that lurked near the bottom.

She weaved her way through the tall green like grass and avoided a Hinkypunk looking like creature., continuing her trek towards Harry.

There it is. She saw what looked like a village up ahead. She swam as fast as she could only to arrive at a strange scene.

Harry was with what looked like a Merchild applying some kind of green and purple makeup on Dumbledore.

"Hi flower," Harry said, stealing a glance at her. "Want to help."

Mindlessly she found herself helping apply blue makeup on the disgraced former Headmaster.

She had no idea how long she was doing it for before she heard something what sounded like a squeal.

Harry looked up when he heard the "Ohmigod, Alby, you look gorgeous." Tom had arrived.

Harry stifled his laughter when he saw what Tom was wearing. The pink swimsuit was indeed doing him wonders.

"Put some of that make-up on me, honey Harry," Tom gushed.

Eager for the opportunity Harry applied the strange green stuff to Tom's face. Meenreagh applied the purple stuff to his hair. Smiling she went back to Dumbledore and put the purple stuff into his hair.

"Looks like I'll have to leave now, Meenreagh," Harry said, seeing Fleur motioning to her watch. Viktor and Cedric were just arriving.

"Don't go, Harry," Meenreagh wailed.

"Don't worry, sweetie," Harry smiled. "I will be back soon, I promise."

Harry began swimming to the surface with Fleur. Viktor and Cedric weren't far behind with their hostages. Tom was moving slower with Dumbledore.

Fleur won the highest points for the Second Task.

 **IlIlIlI**

The moment Dumbledore reached the surface he awoke like the other hostages.

"Get off me Tom," he growled.

"I'm so glad you're alive," Tom wailed happily. "I was hoping you'd survive and we'd be together forever."

At hearing that Dumbledore ducked underwater, intending to drown himself and pulling Tom underwater to try and drown him too.

However Clackatank was not going to have the half skunk or the whiskered fool return to the water after hearing what they had done to Harry Potter. With a mighty throw Dumbledore and Tom were thrown out of the water by Big Frankie. Students cheered as they caught sight of him. Deciding to put on a show he went towards the stands and used the opportunity to swim around the stands. He moved his head out of the water and tricked the blonde haired moron named Draco Malfoy standing there into believing he was going to eat him before going back into the water.

On the shore Dumbledore was still holding onto Tom in the same way he had tried to drown him. Tom used the opportunity to lean over and had given Dumbledore a sloppy kiss.

 **FLASH!**

Dumbledore pushed Tom away and noticed Rita Skeeter with her photographer right in front of him. Rita was smiling in a predatorily way at him.

Why is it always me, he screamed in his mind.

"Hey, look Alby," Tom said. "We both now have purple hair. Don't we look amazing together, honey bunny."

 **IlIlIlI**

Severus Snape smiled as he looked around his new store.

He had opened a potions apothecary on the edge between Diagon Alley and Knockturn. He did not have an opening because he knew that Fanny would indeed embarrass him to the visiting public.

He heard the opening bell chime that meant he had his first customer. His smile went away when he saw who it was.

"BROWN," he practically screamed. "Get out of my store."

Lavender Brown had come in to the store and made her way to him. Or rather, to his shoulder.

"The place looks great Fanny," Lavender said, looking around the store. "You did a good job with the designs."

"I know," Fanny preened. "I just wish Sevvy had let me make the walls pink."

"You should have made the walls pink, Sevvy," Lavender said, looking at Snape disapprovingly. "You would get so much customers if you had done that."

The vein that had been throbbing on Severus' forehead was too much for the man and his face fell forward as he slumped in dismay into the bowl of fruit.

"You need to stop doing that Sevvy," Fanny giggled. "I wanted to make the register a floating balloon but he wouldn't agree with me, so I settled for a floating picture of the gorgeous Harry Potter."

Severus Snape really wanted to scream.


End file.
